Akuryou
by Hoshi-tachi
Summary: Duo has a yami, and his name is Shinigami... Timeline, what timeline? Yaoi, Heero/Duo.
1. The Beginning

**Title:** Akuryou  
**Author:** hoshi-tachi  
**Category:** (Gundam Wing/Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings: **TWT. Profanity and violence, yaoi/slash pairings.  
**Summary:** Duo has a yami, and his name is Shinigami…  
**Disclaimers:** I own nothing pertaining to either Gundam Wing or Yu-Gi-Oh!. I do own any and all original characters.

* * *

The streets of L2 were crammed with pedestrians, as merchants canted their wares and hookers stood on every street-corner, keeping an eye out for the lonely. Busy with their own lives and concerns, no one could be bothered to glance up at the rooftops. If they had, they might have caught the occasional flash of long, chestnut hair. The growth-stunted young boy it belonged to scanned the crowd for an easy mark, indigo eyes never resting.

Catching sight of a well-dressed man striding confidently down the busy avenue, he signaled to another, older boy just down the street. Dressed in the best clothes their small gang could steal, the other walked confidently into the path of the chosen victim. Brushing gently against his prey, the boy apologized and walked nonchalantly to the store where his partner was hiding. As he turned into the alley between it and the building next door, the young lookout dropped down to the ground in front of him.

"So, what did ya get?" the child asked eagerly, violet eyes wide.

Solo laughed. "How'm I s'posed ta know when I haven't even looked yet, silly?" He dug into his pocket, pulling out a small leather wallet. Peering inside, he let out a low whistle. "Damn, Duo, ya sure know how ta pick 'em," he said, as he dumped a fistful of credits out into his hand.

Duo almost let out a whoop of delight, remembering just in time that they were trying not to gather attention. Instead, he settled for a wide grin. That big a haul would feed their entire crew for a week.

"Does that mean we get the rest of t'day off?" he asked hopefully, making his eyes as large and appealing as he could.

The older boy considered his request for a moment. Just as Duo began to droop in disappointment, Solo nodded, amused. His young friend hugged him and took off into the street.

With a chuckle, Solo headed back to their hideout.

* * *

His long, chestnut hair trailing behind him, Duo walked down the crowded boulevard, peering into display windows. Window-shopping was one of his favorite hobbies; although he could never buy anything, he could and did occasionally steal something that caught his fancy.

And sometimes, if he tried _really_ hard, he could almost remember doing this with his parents. Almost.

He walked past a store of women's clothing, something he could not imagine any sane human being would be interested in, and stopped in front of a shop for antiques. Although he normally didn't care about the "finer" things in life, something about this shop wouldn't let him walk away.

Searching curiously through the objects on display in the shop window, he found what seemed to be calling to him: a golden, winged scepter, imprinted with two curved lines in the shape of an eye.

Duo's eyes narrowed as he looked at it, and he came to an abrupt decision that owed little to logical thought and much to the possessive feelings growing inside him. He glanced around carefully and checked out the tiny shop's security, only having a few seconds before being chased away by the proprietor. Muttering under his breath, the longhaired boy clambered up to the rooftop and settled in to wait for dark.

Night had fallen hours before when the streets at last cleared. The lights of the various stores had winked out, one by one, until there were only the scattered street lamps illuminating Duo's path as he picked his way down the side of the building. Falling the last meters to the ground, he landed lightly, springing back to his feet. Duo kept to the shadows as he walked quietly towards the antique shop, avoiding the front door, as it was the place where alarms would be thickest. Instead, he crept around to a side door, pulling out a bent bit of wire.

Then the door was open, and Duo was inside.

The boy crept through the darkness, dodging the looming stacks of old furniture and trinkets that lined the center of the small establishment. Wishing the shopkeeper could be less of a pig, he made his way towards the front window. Never a cautious child, Duo most likely didn't wonder at the strange lack of alarms and security systems that he encountered. If he did notice it, it was only to thank his luck.

At last he was at the display, and he could see the golden wand waiting for him, gleaming in the light of the streetlamps. As Duo reached for it, one last vestige of prudence made him pause, warning him that once he made his decision, there would be no returning. Suddenly afraid, he almost turned and left, resisted the strange pull. Then, he shook himself, the fear evaporating as if it had never been, and his hand made contact with the scepter.

There was a burst of light, and only one other set of eyes watched as Duo folded to the ground. The other watched, as Duo seemed to wake, opening his suddenly crimson eyes and looking around. He watched, as the crimson faded back to their usual violet, and he made no move to stop Duo as he left the store.

The turbaned man smiled as the boy disappeared, before fading into the shadows himself, satisfied that his task was completed.

* * *

She was falling, plummeting down through darkness. She didn't panic, long used to the sensation, but she was surprised that the Tauk had chosen to send her a vision, the first in over a century. Patiently, she waited until at last pictures became clear. Before her, two hands grasped a winged staff of gold, and above them a pair of serene indigo eyes gazed outwards.

Isis Ishtar awoke and, gathering her strength, rose to tell the others of the Tauk's message.

The Sennen Rod had chosen its Master.

* * *

Chapter Edited 7/27/07. If you find any further spelling/grammar errors or inconsistencies, please contact the author.

Original A/N: Before anyone asks, Malik Ishtar died in Battle City for this fic (I asked my friend about that, and was so happy when she said he died. Not that I wanted Malik-sensei to die, it's just that I didn't want to have to kill him myself. This way, the series did it for me.)

If you have any comments, questions, or complaints, just click the little purple button.


	2. Detection

**Summary, Warnings, and Disclaimer:** for all of the above, refer back to the first chapter. If there are any changes in the same I will write them in this space.

* * *

It was a nice, quiet, _normal_ day for most of the inhabitants of Domino City. Mind you, normal is relative, Duo Maxwell reflected. Normal could mean nine to five in an office building, getting good grades in school, or, to his roommate, being an antisocial bastard who pointed his gun at your head whenever you tried to say hello.

_'Try talking to him _without _being annoying. I'm all for annoying people, but not if it gets my hikari shot.'_

Duo grinned. Or it could mean having a mental conversation with the overprotective, slightly insane dark half of your soul.

_'Don't forget homicidal,' _he was quickly corrected.

_'I wasn't going to, Shin.'_

_'Good.'_

There was silence.

_'I'm bored. Can we go kill someone? It's been three weeks since the last time. I'm starting to go into withdrawal.'_

_'No, Shin. We're supposed to be lying low right now, remember? Unless, of course, you_ want _Heero to blow our brains out for breaking cover_.'

_'Ummm...no. That would be bad.'_

Duo sighed.

_'Could we at least go out for a bit? Please? I'm sick of this house.'_

Duo thought about it for a second and found he had to agree. He turned his attention back to the world around him, just in time to see Heero watching him with a strange look on his face. It was almost...but before he could really study his roommate's expression, Duo was within his soul room, his yami in control of their body.

Sighing once again, he summoned a dog-eared book and lay down on his bed to read, not letting himself think about how Heero's expression seemed almost like...concern.

* * *

Heero frowned, glaring at the computer screen. Something was...off. Nothing seriously so, or he would have had his gun out and be shooting by now, but enough that he couldn't concentrate on his work. And for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what was wrong.

From behind him there came the sound of a soft exhalation. There, that was it. Since entering the room and interrupting his work with the habitual "What's up, Hee-chan?" and receiving the expected death threat in reply, not once had the braided baka spoken.

Wondering if the idiot had fallen asleep, Heero turned, only to be greeted with the sight of Duo sitting cross-legged on his bed, staring out the window as if in a trance. No, not out the window. That at least would have made sense. Instead, his eyes were fixed on the wall just beside it. He had an odd look on his face, one that both Heero and Wufei would have sworn on their Gundams would never grace his features: one of near introspection, as though he were gazing at his soul.

Only his training kept Heero from snorting out loud at _that_ thought. Still...if something was wrong with his erstwhile partner...

It was at that moment that Duo seemed to come back to himself, visibly shaking off whatever had affected him. His usual grin firmly in place, he turned to Heero. "Hey, Hee-chan, ya mind if I go out for a bit? School starts tomorrow, an' I want to enjoy my freedom while I can."

A grunt and a short nod later, he was out the door. Heero had just turned back to his laptop when a thought occurred to him. _Strange. His eyes almost looked red..._

* * *

The mall was absolutely packed, with the normal Sunday crowd combined with students grabbing last-minute supplies for the coming year.

Shinigami wandered among them, unnoticed for the most part. Those few that truly noticed him looked into his crimson eyes and quickly looked elsewhere, resolving to forget about the distrubing boy.

He was just as glad for their disregard. Something about this place, this city Duo and his fellow pilots had chosen as their latest hiding place, was strangely familiar, as if a part of him had been here before. And considering the fact he wasn't technically a real person, that disturbed him far more than he would ever admit.

Putting aside his worries for the moment, Shin looked around the mall and sighed blissfully. _So much to steal, so little time,_ he thought. Mr. Perfect Soldier had set all three of them up with credit cards, bought and paid for by OZ after a little computer magic, of course, but it wouldn't do to go and let his 'borrowing' skills get rusty.

With this thought in mind, he moved towards the nearest store.

* * *

Bakura growled as he walked through the mall, tugged forward by Ryou's hand in his own. As if it wasn't bad enough, being whined out of the house and having that Ra-bedamned pharaoh laugh at him, but now he had to endure being dragged through the mall like a spoiled little brat!

But even worse, for worse in Bakura's eyes, Ryou had made him leave his knives at home.

_'Come on, Yami, this is the first time you've left the house in years,'_ Bakura mimicked, remembering their argument. _'You are not going out there with a fucking arsenal!'_

'_Quit brooding, Yami dear. You know perfectly well that if I'd let you out of the house with weapons someone would be dead before nightfall.'_

'_What are you talking about? I haven't killed anyone in over a decade_.'

'_Exactly. I'd rather like to keep that record.'_

About to roll his eyes, Bakura paused as he felt something move against his chest. Looking down, he watched, stunned, as one of the miniature blades dangling from the Ring quivered, then rose to point into the horde of shoppers.

Feeling his other self come to a halt, Ryou turned and let his jaw drop as he saw what Bakura was watching.

'_Did... did Yugi or Isis say anything about leaving the mansion today?'_

'_No, they didn't. And besides, the Ring's so used to the Puzzle and the Tauk that it wouldn't react to them. This...this is a different Item.'_

Even as they watched, the tiny dagger fell, hanging limply from the Ring as though it had never moved. The unknown Item had left their vicinity.

The two shared a long look, before turning and leaving the crowded mall.

* * *

Shin was practically skipping as he returned to the safehouse he and Duo were sharing with the other two pilots. The security in this town was past awful, it was pathetic!

_'Pathetic? How so?'_ Duo asked from his soul room, finally tuning back to the outside world.

Shin told him.

_'Really. How...interesting. And fun.'_

Snickering in agreement, Shin switched back, and it was Duo who walked inside.

* * *

Chapter Edited 8/28/07. If you find any further spelling/grammar errors or inconsistencies, please contact the author.

Original A/N: The reason Bakura seems mellower and Ryou is swearing is because they've been reunited for several centuries at this point, rubbing off on each other the entire time.

Wow. I just realized this is the longest chapter I've ever written. (Not anymore, thankfully.)

Come on, can't you hear the little purple button calling to you?


	3. Decisions

**Warnings and Disclaimers**: One original character mentioned.

* * *

Yami no Yugi was irritated. This was actually a bit of an understatement, as he was currently trying to send the computer screen to the Shadow Realm by force of glare alone. And the source of this irritation? His newest obsession wasn't cooperating with him, and it had been over a century since that had last occurred.

'_Just think of it as a challenge_.' Yugi suggested from where he lounged on a couch. '_You're the King of Games, aren't you? It ought to be simple_.''/_What do you think I've been doing, Aibou, playing computer games? It's not that easy_./ he replied acerbically.

'_Is it ever? If it really matters so much to you that you find these people, why don't you ask Konjaku to help you_?' Yugi sat up, watching his yami curiously.

Yami grimaced. Konjaku Kaiba, the latest addition to their host family, had combined inheriting the looks and brains of his great-to-the-dozenth uncle with being twice the arrogant pain-in-the-ass that Yami's long-dead rival had been.

"C'mon, Yami, you know he's better with computers than you or I will ever be," Yugi wheedled, speaking aloud for the first time. His yami had been obsessing over this group for months, and he knew that if this puzzle wasn't solved soon Yami really would send the computer to the Shadow Realm. There to join the many others of its kind. Yami was fond of impossible obsessions and had a new one every year.

It wasn't as though they couldn't pay for the computers, as interest builds up quite a bit over five and a half centuries, but Isis became rather annoyed whenever the Shadow Realm was accessed for something so trivial.

And Isis annoyed was never a good thing.

His resolve reaffirmed, Yugi opened his mouth to continue his manipulati-no, _argument_ with Yami, only to be halted by the rather entertaining entrance of a certain pair of white-haired Itemholders. Crashing through the door, the two landed in a tangled, swearing heap as the others burst out laughing.

"At the mall...the Ring...get the fuck off me, Ryou...another Item...I'm _trying_, Yami dearest..."

"Ahem."

Both Yami and Yugi turned towards the speaker, the occasional giggle slipping out as they tried to calm themselves.

Gazing at the pile of hair by the front door, Isis gave them the slightest smirk as she walked over to the couch and sat next to Yugi. "Now, what were you two saying before you made that quite amusing entrance?"

* * *

"_Maxwell_!"

Shin snickered. '_I think Wu-bear just found the syrup in his shampoo_.'

His hikari blinked, brought out of his thoughts. '_Syrup...in...his shampoo? Shin, you didn't_.'

All he received in reply was a mental smirk.

Duo took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he got up. '_Shin. You _do_ realize that a katana will kill me just as dead as a bullet would, right_?'

'_Yeah, but Wu-bear you can outrun. Heero you can't. That's why I only prank Justice Boy. And speaking of running...'_

His warning wasn't necessary. The sight of a pissed off Chang Wufei standing at the top of the stairs with a fucking big sword provided more than enough incentive for Duo to leave the immediate vicinity.

* * *

There were five grim faces in the room when Ryou and Bakura were through explaining the events at the mall. The silence stretched out as they considered the implications.

Yugi was the first to break it. "Okay, so there's another Item around. Do we have any idea which one?"

"That bastard Shadi around again, maybe?" Yami chimed in.

"Perhaps," Isis said. "Or it may be one of the others."

"The Ring wasn't showing a very strong reaction, so I don't think it could have been more than one." Bakura stated thoughtfully. "And...I think it recognized whichever one it was."

"Well, you only met Shadi the once, but you had the Eye for quite a while. And...we've all seen the Rod." Isis faltered, still saddened by the death of her brother.

"There's still no word on the Eye, is there?" Yugi questioned, moving the discussion forward.

'_I still can't believe the tombrobber lost the bloody thing...'_ Yami muttered privately.

'_Hush_.'

"No, but we do know that the Rod chose a master nine years ago." Ryou said, finally joining the conversation. "It could have been its Holder that we sensed."

Yami nodded. "Isis, did your vision show you anything that could give us a clue about who it was?"

She shook her head. "Not really, although I do remember that their eyes were either a deep blue or purple. I couldn't even tell whether it was a man or a woman."

Yugi snickered. "The Rod does seem to have a fetish for those colors, doesn't it?"

"Look who's talking, brat," Bakura laughed. He looked at Yugi and blinked. "You know, you really shouldn't scowl. It just doesn't look right on you."

The scowl dropped off Yugi's face as he sighed. "I really hate being stuck as a sixteen-year-old. I despise being cute. And short."

"You'd think you'd be used to it by now," Bakura said, continuing a centuries-old argument.

"Hey, before you two get into that, don't you think we ought to decide what to do? We aren't going to find this guy sitting around the mansion," Ryou interceded.

Isis nodded. "We'll have to search the city."

"And if he's left the city?"

"If he- or she- has departed the city, then they're not our problem unless they start to make trouble."

"This'll take time. A lot of it," Yami said, frowning.

"And even more than you're thinking, since we'll only be able to search part of the day." Seeing the confused looks of those around her, Isis continued. "None of you look like you're over sixteen. People will want to know why you're not in school. Therefore, you will be."

She waited for the screams of outrage to die down before going on.

"You need a cover. We'll get Konjaku to hack the school's database and add all of you on as transfer students. Now, Ryou, Bakura, you'll need books and supplies, so you two head back to the mall. And Ryou? Let Bakura have his knives back, he might need them. Yugi? You'll have to go buy uniforms, they should be at the school. And my lord Pharaoh, you speak with Konjaku. I'll meditate and see if the Tauk shows me anything." She stood and walked out of the room.

Somewhat stunned, the remaining four glanced wide-eyed at each other before slowly dispersing. Yugi paused at the doorway, looking back at an unhappy Yami.

'_Think about it this way. At least now you can ask Kon to help you find those people_.' With that thought, he left.

Sighing, Yami rose to begin searching for the boy. He really didn't like asking for favors, but his hikari's ideas were usually good ones.

And who knew, maybe Konjaku_ could_ help him look for the Gundam pilots.

* * *

Chapter Edited 9/20/07. If you find any further spelling/grammar errors or inconsistencies, please contact the author.

A/N: You have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter. I knew what was going to happen, I even knew some of the exact words I was going to use, but I had the worst fing time trying to start it. Finally, I just took what I was doing at the moment- glaring at a blank computer screen- and used that.


	4. First Contact

Summary, Warnings, and Disclaimer: I do _not_ own nitroglycerin. (it's on my wish list, though)

* * *

Today was _not_ going to be a good day, Ryou thought, gazing at the place of torture known as Domino High. Sighing, he looked down at the unaccustomed weight of the Ring on his chest. Kon had been unable to get all of them into the same classes, and Bakura had refused to let him out of the house unprotected, his reasoning being that at least _he_ could defend himself without shadow magic. Luckily, Kon _had_ managed to pair up Ryou and Yugi, letting Yami take the Puzzle without endangering his hikari.

"Back into the pits of Hell," Bakura murmured beside him. "Remind me again why I'm going _back_ to high school after managing to escape once?"

Ryou snickered. "Because Isis yelled at you?"

"…"

"Cheer up, tombrobber. At least you won't be bored to death alone."

"That's…actually rather comforting, pharaoh. I'll make sure to come to your funeral."

"Come spit on my grave, you mean."

"Same thing."

"That's enough, from both of you," Isis chided from the driver's seat. "It's not that bad."

"So speaks the one who _isn't_ destined to be tortured," Yami muttered under his breath.

His lips twitching, Ryou returned to his contemplation of their impending doom. Standing at four stories and built of red brick, the school was an imposing place, one that had undoubtedly scared many generations of students to death.

All too soon, their car pulled into the parking lot, and they were forced to leave its safe confines, though not without a threat from Isis to lock them in a room with 'Powerpuff Girls' reruns and a hyper six-year-old if they didn't behave.

A look of resignation on his face, Yami turned towards the school. "Well, let's get this over with."

* * *

Duo slumped farther into his seat, bleary-eyed and yawning. There hadn't been time for his daily caffeine fix after nearly sleeping through his alarm, so Duo was…not at his best. The lack of coffee had been compounded by Mr. Perfect Soldier marching him to school, insisting that he be on time, for once, so you could say that Duo was, in fact, pissed.

Thankfully, his sentiments seemed to be shared by the boy sitting at the desk next to him. Duo was heartened to see someone with hair nearly as long as his own, even if it was a stark white. The boy was glaring at the rather…chipper teacher as though similarly attempting to squash a homicidal impulse.

He returned his attention before him as the bell rang, groaning mentally as the teacher practically bounced to the front of the classroom.

"Good morning, class! My name is Hakuchi Shikomu, and I'd like to welcome you to Advanced Chemistry!"

"Good morning, Hakuchi-sensei," the rest of the class replied. Duo growled. That was it, someone was _dead_. Now he just had to decide who.

_'I get dibs on the teacher. I'm the only one allowed to be that hyper.'_

_'Finally decided to wake up, have you?'_ Duo snarled.

Shin blinked. _'Geez, what's with you? The Pink Menace show up again?'_

_'No. Coffee.'_

_'Ouch.'_ His sympathetic wince made Duo feel a bit better. Not much, but a little.

* * *

Skin tearing. Vertebrae popping. Screams drowning in blood.

These were the thoughts running through a certain Yami Bakura's mind as he watched the soon-to-be-dismembered teacher prance around the classroom.

A half-stifled growl drew his attention to the boy sitting next door. The yami almost smiled. Judging by the look on the boy's face and the way his hands were trying to strangle his braid, Bakura wasn't alone in his murderous intentions.

_'Hikari, dear, would you mind terribly if I knifed my teacher? I think I might even have found an accomplice for the deed.'_

"Okay, class, before we do anything else, we're going to head into the lab and find out what you all know about chemistry! Let's get to it!"

Chemistry, hmm…? _'Never mind.'_

* * *

Ryou and Yugi trudged into the classroom and sagged into a pair of convenient desks. Not only had their first class been on the opposite side from the parking lot, it was on the third floor, with the nearest elevator "out of order". There hadn't been time to find another one, so the two hikaris had been left with no choice but to take the stairs.

Fortunately, no one seemed to notice their breathlessness, or at least no one cared. The two were allowed to regain their dignity in peace until the bell rang.

Five minutes later, they were still waiting for the teacher to show when Ryou suddenly stiffened.

"Hey, Yugi? What do you do when your yami says something worrying?"

Yugi blinked. "Worry." Ryou glared at him.

His glare faltered as Yugi's eyes went past him and widened.

"Yugi?"

He glanced at Ryou. "Don't look now, but I think we've got another Kaiba-kun."

Of course, when someone is told to not look, they always look, so Ryou turned and stared at the boy sitting a few desks away.

Yugi was right, it was almost like déjà vu, watching him. He had the same messy brown hair, the laptop in its place at his side. He sat staring straight forward, until he seemed to feel their eyes on him and twisted around, revealing icy blue eyes that made Ryou's earlier glare seemed like ice cream in a Saharan summer.

In other words, instant liquefaction.

Yugi and Ryou stopped staring rather quickly.

Breathing a sigh of relief when he turned back around, the two hikaris shuddered and looked at each other.

"That was…scary."

Ryou nodded. "Yeah."

Yugi frowned as a thought occurred to him. "Hey, Ryou, didn't Isis say that whoever has the Rod had blue eyes?"

Ryou nodded again.

"Do you think…he's definitely scary enough. Maybe…"

"Maybe."

* * *

Like every other science lab in the world, the one possessed by Domino High was full of sterile white tables and cold metal stools, the kind that made your ass fall asleep within minutes of sitting down.

Duo wasn't paying attention to any of this, however. Having finished making all of the compounds the teacher had given them, he was too busy trying to remember the chemical formula for nitroglycerin.

At a table nearby, Bakura was having a similar problem, though his was that he was having trouble recalling a specific poison that he had used on his knives.

Sighing in defeat, he looked around at his classmates, pausing as he saw the '"project" belonging to the braided boy he had noticed earlier. It appeared to be…high explosives.

After waiting a moment for his jaw to resume its normal position, Bakura leaned over and tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Is that what I think it is?" He gestured towards the flask on the table. "HE, I mean?"

The longhaired teen nodded warily.

Bakura grinned. "Mind if I help?"

In response, the other simply moved his stool to the side, grinning in return.

* * *

akuryou- evil spirit

hakuchi- idiot

shikomu- to teach

* * *

Chapter format edited 2/7/2011

A/N: Sorry about the wait, guys. This took longer then I thought. I didn't have as much time to write it as I thought I would, since the floppy I downloaded it on so I could take it with me was eaten by the bloody computer. Y'know, there were two things that got this story started: the first was the realization of how similar Duo and Malik-sensei were, and the second was the wish and image of Duo and Y. Bakura blowing up my school together. Go figure. And I realize that nitro is far too sensitive to create in a high school lab, but it works for this story, so I put it in.

On a slightly more positive note, next chapter I do plan to actually introduce the plot. Yes, that's right, _plot_. The entire fic can't be about Duo and Shin, after all. In fact, I think I mentioned it in the previous chapter. Anyone care to take a guess?

*you see a chibi Duo holding up a sign that says "Will work for reviews"*


	5. Explosions

Warnings and Disclaimer: Nope, nothing new. Disappointed?

* * *

Even the usually studious Chang Wufei was finding it difficult to remain alert, listening to the unending drone of his new (and hopefully temporary) History teacher. Beside the Chinese boy, the head of a student with rather odd spiky hair hit his desk with an audible thud, and Wufei winced in sympathy. That _had_ to hurt.

Sighing, he glanced once more at the clock. Wufei then had to resist the temptation to pull his gun and start shooting as he discovered that they were a mere fifteen minutes into the class. _Kami_-sama, but this was boring.

He quickly regretted that thought, as an explosion shook the building, and he dove to the floor.

Poking his head up over his desk as no more explosions followed, Wufei suddenly flashed back to when Yuy had handed the other two pilots their schedules.

The fool had given Maxwell access to chemicals.

The last member of the Dragon clan then proceeded to curse quietly, but with ardent feeling.

"Maxwell, you idiot!"

* * *

Yami was cursing the immortal soul of a certain Isis Ishtar with every fiber of his being, a situation brought about by the incredible talent his teacher showed for making history a mind-numbing monstrosity.

The former pharaoh was just considering giving away an all-expenses-paid trip to the Shadow Realm when the monotony was broken by a quiver underfoot that rocked the school.

Beside him, he saw one boy drop to the floor, whom he quickly joined. None of the other students moved from their seats, having seemingly forgotten they were in the middle of a war as they speculated as to the cause of the disturbance.

_'Yugi?'_ Yami called, concerned. _'Are you alright?'_

_'We're fine,' _Yugi's voice came back.

_'Thank Ra. What was that, anyway? It couldn't have been an attack or we'd all be dead.'_

_'Ryou says that Bakura's first class was chemistry.'_

_'…Dammit.'_ Yami sighed, muttering quietly, "That idiot…" He wasn't sure if he meant the tombrobber or Konjaku for arranging Bakura's schedule. Probably both.

* * *

Duo would have tried to rub at least some of the soot off his face, but his hands weren't any cleaner, and the stony-faced security guards who had escorted him to the principal's office had refused his requests for a chance to clean up. So he had to suffer…well, not in silence, think who we're talking about here- in fact, the reason the guards were so stony-faced was probably the constant stream of veiled and not-so-veiled insults directed at them by their two charges. And thank Kami-sama they couldn't hear what Shin was calling them.

As for Bakura, he couldn't remember having such a good time in centuries, even if he was getting a headache from muffling his hikari's yelling. He resolved to blow something up again soon- it seemed to be therapeutic.

The thief _still_ couldn't believe the teacher had been that clumsy. You'd think a chemistry teacher would know better than to drop a flask of an unknown substance. He supposed it was for the best that the idiot hadn't decided to wait till later, though, when the explosive would have been more potent. Isis was going to get on his case enough about this. She'd _kill_ him if he destroyed the school on his first day.

Suddenly the braided boy leaned over. "Ya know, we never introduced ourselves," he whispered. "Duo Maxwell. I run, I hide, but I never lie."

"I'm Shiraga Bakura," he whispered back. "Nice to meet you, Maxwell-san."

The other flashed a grin. "Call me Duo. If blowing up a building together doesn't put us on a first name basis, I don't know what does."

The former spirit grinned back. "Duo, then."

* * *

The house was in ruins. Heavy fire from the attacking OZ troops had reduced its walls to rubble only minutes before. Now search and 'rescue' teams were sifting through the wreckage, looking for survivors to inhabit OZ interrogation cells.

On one particularly large pile of debris and body parts, Commander Damon stood, surveying the operation. He was disappointed. It appeared there would be no prisoners to question about the Resistance, but on the other hand, the nest of rebels had been completely eliminated.

Though, it was saddening that the scum had chosen this place to hide. The old mansion had been the site of one of the largest private collections of ancient artifacts on the continent. Most soldiers would not have felt the loss of such 'inconsequentials', but Damon had taught himself to appreciate the finer things in life. After all, sharing interests with General Kushrenada couldn't do anything but help a career.

He slid down the pile and began walking through the site, stepping over the occasional body as he went. Wincing as he accidentally crushed what was left of what looked like a Ming vase, something caught Damon's eye, something that gleamed golden even through the dust. He crouched, careful not to dirty his precisely pressed uniform trousers, and brushed away the debris. Within seconds he had uncovered a gold artifact, decorated with what resembled the Eye of Ra found on Egyptian antiques, and was almost miraculously intact. Like all good officers, he disapproved of looting, but something about the piece made him reluctant to set it down.

With a thoughtful frown, Commander Damon slipped it into his pocket for later consideration.

* * *

Kami-sama: God/deity.

shiraga: white hair.

* * *

Chapter format edited 2/7/2011.

A/N: Sorry this chappie's so short. Especially since it took so long. I had two or three other story ideas hitting me around the head that wouldn't let this one through. Thankfully, I've got those out of the way for the moment. Aw, no one even guessed at the plot…oh, well. Did it surprise anyone, though? And someone please tell me what Treize's rank is? I went to three different websites and not one mentioned it.

Sarau! (review!) (I think. Not sure of the tense…)


	6. Seperation

For warnings, there's a little bit of Duo-torture. Not much, but enough to require a warning.

For disclaimers, I do not own an Ouija board or the Bible quote. I _do_ own the following people: Commander Damon, Principal Teinousha, Ms. Sanji, that idiot teacher from Chapter 4 whose name I can't remember at the moment, and my version of Shinigami. Feel free to borrow any except for my Shin- him you have to ask for.

* * *

Duo shifted on the hard, wooden bench, once again trying (and failing) to find a position that relieved the numbness in his nether regions. After only half an hour, he was truly considering letting his yami loose on the stupid piece of crap. He restrained himself, however. Doing so would probably scare away his newfound demolitions buddy, and the L2 pilot didn't want to do that. Non-pilot friends were rare, especially ones that shared your interests.

_'I like him, too,'_ Shin said quietly from his soul room.

Duo frowned at his yami's unwonted seriousness. _'Why do I feel a "but" coming on? Shin, what's wrong?'_

_'I'm…not sure. It's just that, well…he feels familiar. This entire place does. And I don't know why.'_

_'Familiar? What do you mean? We've never been here before.'_

_'I know. It's…kinda like that mission we had in Egypt with Q-ball. The one where I kept recognizing landmarks.'_

_'I __still_ don't know how you could tell the difference between two sand dunes.'

_'Came in handy when we crashed, though, didn't it?'_

Duo snorted. _'True enough, I suppose.'_ Recalling the reason for their conversation, he sobered. _'Do you think there might be a problem?'_

Shin shook his head. _'No, not yet, at least. Just…be careful around him.'_

His hikari's eyes widened. _ '__You_, telling me to be careful? Excuse me for a sec, I've gotta go book our skiing trip to Hell.'

_'Oh, shut-'_

"Mr. Shiraga, Mr. Maxwell. Principal Teinousha will see you now."

Duo rose, groaning at the stiffness in his legs. He and Bakura shared a wince of discomfort, before following the secretary through the door.

* * *

Principal Teinousha was a large, rather portly gentleman, with a red face and a condescending smile that showed he was well pleased with his place in the world. Right now, however, he was frowning at the two boys sitting before him, a look of disappointment clear on his pudgy features.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Shiraga. I understand that it is you that we have to thank for the excitement this morning. I hope you realize that that little _stunt_ of yours could have seriously injured or even _killed_ some of your fellow students? And the _cost_! Do you have _any_ idea what it will take to replace all that equipment? I have half a mind to-"

"Actually, sir, that wasn't exactly our fault," Duo broke in with a smile from his seat next to the former spirit. "Y'see, absolutely nothing would have happened if the teacher hadn't dropped that test tube, and-"

"Be that as it may, Mr. Maxwell, you should _not_ have been creating potentially hazardous compounds without permission and strict supervision!" He paused, glancing down and shuffling a few papers. "Now, as to your punishments. We understand that this is your first year at our fine facility, and that moving to a new school can be a bit upsetting, so we have decided to be lenient. Both of you will be temporarily suspended, three days I believe will be sufficient. Now, I will have Ms. Sanji," he nodded to the secretary, "call your parents and have them pick you up."

"Don't have any."

The principal looked up. "Pardon?"

Duo frowned at him. "Parents. Don't have any, never have."

"And mine have been dead for years," Bakura chimed in. "So you would have some difficulty in trying to contact them." He cocked his head to the side. "Unless you happen to own an Ouija board?"

"Well, I- no- we-," Teinousha spluttered awkwardly. Taking a deep breath, he continued, nonplussed. "We'll just have to call your guardians, then. I presume you have some?" He raised an eyebrow, looking relieved when Bakura nodded.

Then Duo shook his head, smirking. "Ward of the Colonies, sir. I'm out here staying with friends."

"I…I see. Are any of these friends adults?" He received another headshake.

Bakura was about to offer the other boy a ride when Duo apparently took pity on the flummoxed administrator. "Don't worry, sir, I'm sure I can get home without any trouble. Would it help if I promised not to accidentally blow anything else up?" Seeing the torn look on the man's face, seemingly between his duty and the longing to get them out of his hair, Duo scowled. "I _always_ keep my promises, sir. Always."

Bakura narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, remembering the way the American had introduced himself earlier. He couldn't help but wonder how that had come about, but he could sense there was no point in asking. At least, not yet.

"Well, I suppose I can trust you to return home safely. However, if I hear anything, _anything_ at all about you causing trouble again, you will be out of this school before you can say 'boom'. Is that clear, Mr. Maxwell?"

"Yes, sir," Duo replied calmly. Bakura was sure he was the only one who saw the mocking light in his eyes.

"All right, then. If you will be on your way, Mr. Maxwell. And Mr. Shiraga, if you will accompany Ms. Sanji?"

Wincing at his impending doom, Bakura walked out of the office, nodding gratefully at Duo's sympathetic glance as the teen fled the building.

* * *

An hour later Duo was still trying to find his way through the maze of streets known as Domino City. He paused, leaning against the wall of an apartment building to catch his breath.

_'Y'know,'_ Shin commented, looking out at the street through Duo's eyes,_ 'I can't help but think we've been here before.'_

_'That's because we have. __Three times_.'

_'Oh. Maybe we should ask for directions?'_

_'Shin. We're teenage Gundam pilots, the super-terrorists of the skies, the scourge of the space ways. We do not ask for directions.'_

_'"Pride goeth before the fall."'_ Shin grimaced at his hikari's flinch. _'I'm sorry, Duo, I didn't mean-'_

_'I know.' _ Duo cut him off. _ 'Look, let's just get home, all right?' _ He started walking again.

_'I think it's that way.'_

Duo looked down the alley his yami was pointing at. Filthy, damp, and full of shadows. Basically, your average big-city alleyway. _'Y'sure?'_

_'No, but it goes in the right direction, at least.'_

He sighed, and against his better judgement strode in.

* * *

Shin glanced around, troubled. The alley had turned out to be longer than they thought it was, and the yami could swear he felt someone watching. He knew he wasn't alone, either, feeling how skittish his hikari was.

Suddenly a drawling voice came from behind them. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Duo didn't flinch, having been subconsciously expecting something to happen for quite some time. "Someone you really oughtn't mess with," he said, turning. "In the interests of your own health, of course."

Standing behind him were five men, the apparent spokesman seemingly disappointed at his lack of reaction.

"Waddaya know, it don't just look pretty, it talks!" he blustered, trying to save face. "Got a good tongue to it, too. Talkin' all fancy like that." He glanced past Duo, and the pair realized more goons must have moved in behind them. "Let's have some fun with 'im, shall we?"

Duo pulled his knife as the thugs advanced. _ 'Shin? Any suggestions?'_

_'Kill them?'_

_'Sounds good to me.'_

With this, Duo rushed the closest goon in front of him, bringing up his knife in a backhand slash that took it through the man's throat. Averting his eyes from the sudden spray of blood, he spun, ducking under a second's arms and thrusting the blade between his ribs.

He attempted to twist away and take out a third, but was halted as the knife grated harshly and stuck.

_'Oh, shit!'_

Weaponless, Duo didn't stand a chance as the thugs closed in, enraged at the deaths of their companions. Shin was forced to watch helplessly as first one, then more began to pummel his hikari, though not without taking damage as Duo fought back with hands, feet and teeth.

Snapping, Shin tried to wrest control of their body, hoping to spare his aibou at least some of the pain. He crashed back into his soul room as Duo threw him out, refusing to let him be hurt.

The yami knew that if the beating wasn't stopped, then Duo would die. His aibou, his soulmate, would die. Shin couldn't allow that, so he turned to the last chance he had. He sent a plea towards the odd, golden scepter that Duo had found all those years ago in that shop on L2, the scepter that had, as far as they could determine, created him. He called to it, begging it for aid from where it hung, shrunken and hidden around his light's neck.

There was no answer, and he almost collapsed in despair, tears streaming down his face. Hearing Duo cry out in pain, he screamed.

_'HELP ME SAVE HIM, DAMN IT!'_

And the Rod awoke.

Shin cried out as he felt power flood through him, filling him like water fills a cup, until all he could feel was the power. Then it was too much. The power began to overflow, and something inside of him tore.

* * *

The men were crammed together, each trying to land a blow on the brat who had dared to kill two of their number. They didn't care that he had been unconscious for over a minute, of course. Just so long as they could literally get their kicks in.

They _did_ notice, however, when a flare of light bright as a flashbulb came from around the brat's neck. They noticed an answering light that came from behind them that lasted much longer.

And when they turned, they most _definitely_ noticed the boy behind them, the boy with glowing red eyes and fangs, the boy who looked just like the one they were beating up.

Shin looked at them and smiled. This was going to be fun.

_No one_ hurt his hikari.

* * *

The first thing Duo noticed was the smell, the sharp, coppery tang of blood, so thick he could practically taste it. In fact- he worked his tongue around his mouth- he _could_ taste it.

Warily, Duo opened his eyes and had to suppress a wave of nausea at what he saw. He had been right about the blood- everything in his (admittedly limited) line of sight was covered in it. That included the arm lying on the ground in front of him, hand still twitching.

Retching, the braided teen tried to get up, tried being the operative word. He collapsed back to the ground, narrowly missing the severed limb.

_::-blood was everywhere, turning the nice white walls of the home into an abattoir. Beneath him, lying on the saturated carpet was the head of a young boy, forcefully torn from its owner's shoulders, forever gazing upwards in a silent scream._

_Three more bodies lay further in the room, nearly unrecognizable beneath their crimson coating, but he knew what they were- a man, a woman, and another small child._

_Stunned, he glanced up and stopped, transfixed, gazing into a mirror hanging on the wall. A stunted ten-year-old stared back, eyes wide and blank, their violet color even more pronounced than usual. The rest of his face was lost in a gory mask._

_You, who are…you're Death. You're Shinigami…::_

"Duo? Duo, are you alright?"

Duo shook himself, throwing off the remains of the flashback. "Yeah, Shin, I'm…well, I hurt too much to be fine, but…" He stopped, eyes widening. Slowly, he turned, and looked up, up into a pair of scarlet eyes.

"Shin?"

* * *

aibou- partner, commonly used in Yu-Gi-Oh! fanon between yami and hikari.

sanji- secretary.

teinousha- moron.

* * *

A/N: Damn! Damn, damn, damn. Sorry, guys, I meant to get all the way to Shin meeting the G-boys, but the chapter was getting too long. This is only half of what I had planned, and it's already the longest…_anything _I've ever written. Though, I _did_ get to introduce Shin's darker side, and a little about how he got his name. What? Did you think he was going to stay cute and cuddly? He _is_ a yami, after all. And can anyone guess where the Rod's been hiding all this time?

And I'd like to thank everyone again who's reviewed on any of the chapters. I didn't actually think anyone would like this, and I'm delighted with the response it's gotten.


	7. Encounters

Summary, Warnings and Disclaimer: I forgot to include Kaiba Konjaku on my little OC list last chapter, but I still own him, so there! Oh, and this chapter includes a fainting Wufei. You have been warned.

* * *

Yugi plopped down at the picnic table, tossing his backpack to the ground and burying his head in his arms.

"Bad day, aibou?" Yami asked with amusement, sitting down next to him.

Yugi groaned. "You have _no_ idea."

"Try me."

"Let's see. Our first period teacher doesn't show up until half the class is over, is a complete klutz when he does, we get glared at by a Kaiba-wannabe-"

"And let's not forget that _wonderful_ explosion we were treated to this morning," Ryou said, setting his tray on the table. "Remind me to thank my yami for that bit of excitement."

"That was him, then?" Yami asked wearily, looking over at the fire trucks still attempting to put out the last of the flames.

Ryou shrugged. "Who else? Although, he _did_ say something about an accomplice."

The others winced. "Remind me to avoid this 'accomplice'." Yami blinked as Ryou started to eat, looking faintly ill. "How can you eat that stuff?"

He was answered with a shrug. "Simple. It's food, I eat it." Ryou glanced up. "C'mon, my yami eats raw steak. I can manage cafeteria food."

Yami grimaced. "Well, if I hadn't lost my appetite before, I have now." He turned to his hikari curiously. "You said something about a Kaiba-wannabe?"

Yugi started and shared a look with Ryou. "That's right, we almost forgot! We found our first Item suspect!"

The pharaoh lifted an eyebrow. "Already?"

His light nodded. "Yeah! He has blue eyes, like Isis said, and he seems a lot like Kaiba-kun."

"Forgive me," Yami said sardonically. "I seem to have missed the connection. Just _why_ does that fact that he reminds you of Kaiba make him a suspect?"

"Because Kaiba had the Rod back in Egypt, and that's one of the missing Items," Ryou said, finally joining in.

Obviously skeptical, the yami again lifted an eyebrow. "So, the only reasons you think this kid's an Itemholder are because of his eye color and the fact that he glared at you?" He sighed as they both nodded. "Ryou, did the Ring react to him at all?"

Ryou frowned. "Well, no, but he might not have had it on him."

"Or he might not have one at all."

"He's connected with one. I'm sure of it," Yugi stated with conviction. Seeing his yami's look, he shrugged. "Call it a feeling."

Yami nodded. He'd learned to trust his light's feelings over the years; they were usually correct. "All right, we'll keep an eye on him." A thought struck him and he blinked. "Hey, what's this kid's name, anyway?"

The two hikaris shared another glance, and, looking back at him, shrugged in unison. "We weren't really listening."

Yami dropped his face into his hands.

Why _him_?

* * *

"Now, wasn't that _so_ much easier?"

Duo groaned as he sat gingerly on their couch. "Shut up, Shin. I'm trying to count my bruises."

"And if we'd just asked someone for directions when I first suggested it instead of waiting until _after_ we were mugged, you wouldn't have those bruises, now would you?"

"I reiterate. Shut. Up."

Shin pouted. "Now is that any way to treat someone who just saved your life?"

His hikari frowned. "That reminds me. How _did_ you save my life, anyway?"

"Well, first I tore off their arms, then-"

Duo tossed a pillow at him. "Baka. You know what I meant. How the hell did you get a body?"

He pointed to Duo's neck. "I used the scepter…wand…the thingy you stole."

"Oh." Duo blinked. "So how do you get back?"

"_Not_ a clue."

"Wonderful."

* * *

Heero shifted the strap so it dug into his shoulder less. The book bag he used was of a decidedly inferior design in the comfort arena, but it made up for it in its ability to both hold his laptop and hide any weapon that could possibly be concealed.

He grimaced. He was starting to think like Duo.

Speaking of which…where the _hell_ was Wufei? Surely it didn't take _that_ long to go to the principal's office and ask about the baka?

"Yuy!"

Heero turned and saw the other pilot walking down the hallway. "Well?"

"The fool was suspended for three days, and sent home."

"Then what took so long?"

Wufei snorted. "That onna at the front desk is even more of an idiot than Maxwell is." He glanced around. "Back to the safehouse?"

"Hai."

* * *

"Let's…let's stop…for a while…"

"…Yeah. No…problem."

Duo and Shinigami were resting on the couch, trying to recover from what they had discovered to be a singularly painful experience.

It seemed Shin was unable to get back into his hikari's mind. Trying to do so invariably led to his being forcibly thrown out, leaving them both with monumental headaches.

"So now what?"

"What do you mean?"

Duo sat up, looking at his yami seriously. "What do we do about…this?" He gestured vaguely. "I mean, do we tell the others? I sincerely doubt we can hide you from trained Gundam pilots."

"Good point. So, we need to-"

Shin stopped as the duo heard the sound of the front door closing.

_'Shit! Hide!'_

The yami dashed into the kitchen, making it out of sight just before Heero and Wufei came into the room.

* * *

Heero dug into his pocket, pulling out his keys as he and Wufei walked up to the front door. The other boy waited impatiently as he unlocked the door, no doubt looking forward to haranguing Duo.

The L1 pilot pushed open the door and entered. Knowing Duo, he'd be in the living room waiting for them, not a bit apologetic about being suspended.

And sure enough, he was sitting on the couch when they walked in. But…something was…off. Maybe the fact that he hadn't jumped up to greet them, or how unusually still he was sitting. Whatever it was, it set off alarm bells in Heero's mind, making him interrupt Wufei as he opened his mouth to start ranting.

"What's wrong?" Heero winced mentally as his voice came out harsher than he meant it to.

Duo twitched, glancing up in shock, treating them to the sight of the various bruises and abrasions that decorated his face.

Wufei cursed quietly in Chinese.

"What happened?" Heero beat him to the question.

"Jeez, I just got jumped on the way home. It's no big deal."

For some reason, Heero was having to fight the urge to go hunt down whoever'd hurt Duo. "Are they dead?"

Duo gave him an odd look. "Yeah."

Oh. Of course they'd be dead already. Duo could take care of himself. But still-

"Are you sure?"

Heero could have sworn he saw Duo turn slightly green. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

Damn. Heero wouldn't get to hunt them down. Duo shifted, drawing his attention back to his unnatural stillness, and he realized that wasn't what was bothering him. "What else is wrong?"

The braided pilot studied his face, tilting his head to the side like he was listening. Abruptly he nodded, as if he had made a decision.

Duo sighed. "Something…happened, when I was jumped. Something that wasn't supposed to."

Heero frowned. What did he mean, something that wasn't supposed to happen?

He was distracted as Wufei suddenly snapped his head to the side, a look of absolute horror filling his face as he gazed behind Heero.

"What the hell...?" And the Chinese pilot slumped to the floor in a dead faint.

Heero was whirling, gun in hand, before Wufei even hit the ground. The sight that greeted his eyes left him speechless, but the gun never wavered.

"Ummm, Heero? Please don't shoot my yami."

* * *

hai- yes

onna- woman

* * *

A/N: Okay, on to the serious stuff. I've received a couple of complaints about possible pairings in this now officially YAOI fanfic (*cheers*). In reply, may I remind you that I am not the one deciding? All pairings are suggested by you, the readers, and will be decided on by you, the readers. I have no say in the matter except in how I write it.

Let the reviewing begin!


	8. Explanations

Summary, Warnings, and Disclaimer: I do not own Tylenol. Well, I own _some_ Tylenol, who doesn't, but…you get the point, right?

* * *

_::Heero was whirling, gun in hand, before Wufei even hit the ground. The sight that greeted his eyes left him speechless, but the gun never wavered._

_"Ummm, Heero? Please don't shoot my yami."::_

Heero blinked, looking confused and slightly panicked. "Your…darkness? Duo, who the _hell_ is he?"

Duo cradled his head in his hands. "Heero Yuy, meet Shinigami, the bloodthirsty, insane, and _way_ too hyper other half of my soul."

If anything, the L1 pilot looked even more confused. Duo sighed. "Look, can you wait for an explanation until after Wufei wakes up? My head's spinning too much to say it all more than once right now. And put that gun away, you've known Shin just as long as you've known me."

The American tried to stand, one hand going to his head as he collapsed back to the floor. Shin strode over to him, ignoring the weapon Heero was still pointing at him. He knelt by his hikari, asking mentally if he was alright.

Duo squeaked, squeezing his head tighter. "With some Tylenol I'll be fine, but if you do that again I'll shoot you myself!"

Shin smiled humorlessly from where he was holding his own head. "Not if I shoot myself first. That fucking hurt!"

"_What_ hurt?" Heero asked, exasperated.

"The mindlink, of course."

"Mindlink."

Duo nodded, grimacing. "Yes, _mindlink_. Is that a particularly difficult concept?" He glanced up. "Look, you wake up Wufei while we go get something for our heads. Then I promise we'll explain everything."

* * *

Bakura's face was as pale as his hair by the time he finally managed to escape to his room. Isis had been absolutely pissed when she'd picked him up from the school, but she'd saved her rant until they got back to the mansion. Now, half an hour later, he found himself confined to his room, the seeress's words still ringing in his ears.

_I'm over five thousand years old, damn it! I should_ not _be sulking in my bedroom like a bloody child!_ He grumbled mentally, taking care not to send it to Ryou. _And I wasn't even the one who blew up the classroom! It was that fucking teacher!_

However, the thief soon forgot his resentful mutterings as Shadow magic exploded somewhere in the city, an explosion so powerful Bakura could feel it even without the Ring.

_'Ryou?'_

_'Yami? What the…what just happened?'_

_'You're asking me?'_

_'It wasn't you, then?'_

_'No. I sincerely doubt I could get that level of power even with the Ring.'_

_'Oh. Well, it wasn't one of us.'_

_'I know, it came from out in the city.'_

_'…Shit.'_

Bakura frowned. _ 'What is it?'_

_'Hmm? Oh, it's just that we thought we had a suspect, but if the source was out in the city it couldn't have been him.'_

_'Are you sure?'_

_'I can see him from where I'm sitting.'_

At this point Isis came running into the room. "You felt it?" she asked breathlessly.

Bakura nodded. "Ryou says it wasn't them."

She cursed, before frowning thoughtfully.

"What is it?"

"That power surge, I could swear I'd felt something like it before, more than once, even." She looked briefly annoyed. "I suppose it'll come to me in time. Now, you need to go check out that area for anything out of the ordinary. Don't try anything, just look around."

Bakura resisted the urge to salute, forcing himself to merely nod. "Let me grab a couple more knives, then I'll go."

* * *

Duo watched as Heero dumped a glass of cold water over Wufei's face. The Chinese boy sat up, spluttering, ready to kill someone- at least until he caught sight of the two identical (well, near identical) Duos sitting on the couch, and looking much better for a couple Tylenol.

"W-what?" he stammered, eyes wide.

"What's the matter, Wu? Gundam got your tongue?" one said, grinning.

"Why, you…" Wufei growled, rising to his feet, only to be halted in his lunge by the other's voice.

"Shin, that's enough. Give him some time to adjust."

"Shin" pouted. "What's there to adjust to? They've always known us. We just happen to have separate bodies now."

In response, the other- Wufei would have said Maxwell, except he wasn't acting at _all_ like the Maxwell he knew- simply gestured at the two pilots, whose mouths were hanging open.'

"Separate…bodies? You mean…you're the same person?" Heero asked.

"_Were_ the same person," Shin corrected. "Literally. Now we're not."

"…Oh."

"Perhaps it might be best if we were to start at the beginning?" Duo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Please do," Wufei said sarcastically.

Momentarily annoyed, Duo glared at him. "Well, to start with, I'm going to have to tell you more about my past than I ever intended to. That means you can only interrupt if you have a question. Got it?"

Heero and Wufei nodded quickly, eager to find out some answers.

"My earliest memories are of the streets of L2, where, as far as I can tell, I spent the first eight years of my life as a thief in a children's gang. When I was seven, I stole an…object from an antiques dealer."

Duo frowned. "I'm still not sure why I stole it in the first place. The only reason I can think of is that it put some kind of compulsion on me."

He eyed Wufei as the boy started to make a sound. "What did I say about interruptions?" Watching until he subsided, scowling, Duo continued on.

"Anyway, as soon as I touched the…object, I was knocked out. As far as we can tell, during the period I was unconscious, Shin was created.

"I didn't realize it then, of course. The first time I realized he was there was years later, after…" Here he shook his head, forcing himself back on track. "Anyway, a year later the rest of my gang was killed in a plague, and I was sent to an orphanage, Maxwell's Church."

Heero echoed Duo's frown of earlier, trying to remember why that name sounded familiar.

"I spent…nearly two years there. It was the happiest time of my life. Unfortunately, the war intervened. A group of terrorists took over the church, trying to use the children and priests as shields from OZ. It didn't work."

"The Maxwell Church Massacre," Wufei breathed. "You're a survivor."

Ah, that was why. J had made sure he studied all of OZ's tactics, including that…rather sickening incident.

"Hai," Duo nodded absently.

"How did you survive?" Heero asked.

"I made a deal with the terrorists. If I could steal them a prototype mobile suit from a base nearby, they would leave. I stole it, but when I returned the church was…gone. Right after that was when I met Shinigami." He waved towards the other Duo.

"You're not really Shinigami, are you?" Wufei asked, eyeing Shin a tad nervously.

He smirked. "Not unless you make me mad."

"And what would make you mad?"

Shin turned cold, crimson eyes on the Wing pilot. "Someone hurting Duo."

"So…why Shinigami?"

"Because the first time I realized he was there was right after he finished killing the man who ordered the attack on the church, as well as his family. He did the same thing to them that he did to those muggers earlier."

"Which was?"

The yami bared his teeth in what _might_ have been termed a smile. "I tore them apart. Literally."

Oh, Heero thought. _That_ was why Duo turned green.

There was a moment of silence, before he thought of a question. "You said we've known you for as long as we've known Duo. How…have you been switching places or something?"

Duo smiled. "Remember what Shin said about separate bodies? Up until a few hours ago, we had what you would call a multiple-personality disorder. Except in our case there was magic involved, of course."

_There_ the others choked. "Magic?"

They nodded. "We've known it wasn't just multiple personalities ever since we hooked up with G," Shin said. "He was the first to notice that whenever we switched control of our body, there were actual physical changes."

Heero blinked. "Your eyes. They _did_ change color yesterday. I thought it was just the light."

_'He was looking at our eyes?'_

_'Hush.'_

"The hair changes, too, but the eyes are the most noticeable. Shin has blonde streaks in his hair, for example."

Heero frowned. "Duo? Why are you talking different? And why haven't you called Wufei anything?"

Duo looked amused. "It's Shin that has a fetish for nicknames, not me. As for the other, I'm speaking the same way _I've_ always spoken." Taking pity on their confused expressions, he explained. "The Duo you knew before was…our attempt to find a compromise between our personalities. You actually know Shin better than you do me." He seemed briefly sad. "People always notice noise before they do silence."

"Then…the Duo we knew, that we thought we knew…he doesn't exist?" Heero stumbled uncharacteristically, for some inexplicable reason afraid.

"Parts of him exist." Duo gave him a slight shrug. "As for the rest…"

"Is there any way for you to recombine?" Wufei asked, ever curious.

"Shin smiled sourly. "We've been trying just that for nearly three hours. All we got for it was a headache."

"How did you separate in the first place?"

"I used the wand thingy."

Heero and Wufei shared a glance. "Wand…thingy?"

Duo rolled his eyes. "He means the artifact I stole." He reached up and undid the chain that was always around his neck.

Wufei looked startled. "Your cross?"

"Not exactly." Duo sighed, detaching the plain silver cross from its chain and holding it out. "I hate to be dramatic, but…_show yourself!_"

They watched, amazed, as the cross grew, melting into a similar, yet very different shape. At last, it resolved itself into a winged, golden rod, about the size a wand would be if such things existed.

"Cool, huh?" Shin couldn't help grinning. "It does tricks, too." He grabbed the scepter from Duo. Placing his hands in the center, he twisted, until it separated itself into a lethal-looking blade. Both yami and hikari gazed at it lovingly.

The two normal pilots were still staring a minute later when Wufei's cell phone rang, breaking the silence. He blinked, digging it out of his pocket and holding it to his ear. "Chang."

"Barton? What-? Oh, I see." Suddenly, Wufei looked towards Shin, smirking wickedly. "Alright, we'll see you then," he said, hanging up much happier than he had been a moment before.

"What's happening?"

"Winner and Barton have been ordered to join us in hiding now that their mission is over. They'll be here tomorrow."

Shin looked at him suspiciously. "That still doesn't explain the smirk."

"They don't know about you."

One by one, they began to smile.

* * *

A/N: I know, not a particularly exciting chapter, but it was one I had to get through. I hope I made it up to you a little by making it longer, though. Was anyone surprised about the cross? I've been planning that for three chapters now, ever since I realized I'd forgotten to write in the Rod. And did all that talking explain anything or just leave you with more questions?

*glares at readers* Review or I'll send Relena and Anzu after you *sits back and listens to the screams of horror*


	9. Catalysts

Summary, Warnings, and Disclaimer: Absolutely nothing to add. Zip. Nada. Zilch. Got it?

* * *

Bakura swore tiredly as he trudged down the sidewalk. He'd been searching this part of the city for hours, and hadn't turned up a single trace of anything out of the ordinary.

About ready to call it quits and head back to the mansion to join the others, he stopped as he passed an alley, and a chance breeze brought the unforgettable smell of blood to his nose.

Frowning, he tracked the breeze down to a narrow alley that ran between a department store and a rather seedy bar.

_'Ryou?'_ he called.

_'Yami?'_

_'Tell the others I might have found something. I'm gonna go in and check it out.'_

'_All right,' _his hikari's voice came back a moment later. _'Isis says to be careful.'_

Bakura snorted. _'You better believe it.'_

Sighing unhappily, the yami walked into the alley.

* * *

Trowa hung up the phone, frowning thoughtfully. Pausing as he packed his suitcase, Quatre searched his face, concerned. "Trowa? What's wrong?"

"Chang. When I told him we would be joining them, he sounded…" The taller boy hesitated. "Pleased?"

Quatre raised an eyebrow. "He _could_ just have been happy we were coming, you know."

"…"

He winced. "Good point." Biting his lip, he thought for a second before laughing. "Don't worry, he's probably just glad we'll be there to deal with Duo."

Trowa nodded reluctantly. "I suppose you're right."

* * *

Yami Bakura was starting to get annoyed.

That bloody alley he'd decided to investigate apparently led through the entire city. Not to mention it was dark, damp, filthy, rat-infested…

And the perfect place for an ambush.

The former thief snorted. Just like old times, it was.

Bakura gagged as the smell of blood and…viler things hit him like a brick wall, driving all thoughts of familiarity out of his mind. Stunned, he gaped at the scene before him. "Oh, shit…"

_'Ryou!'_

* * *

Ryou sighed as he lay back on the couch, arms folded beneath his head. He and the others had been waiting for his yami to report in ever since he'd said he might have spotted something. Now, five minutes later, there was still no word from him.

"Relax, Ryou, Bakura can take care of himself," Yugi murmured from his armchair. "He probably just hasn't found anything yet. He _did_ say he wasn't sure."

"I know, it's just…this entire thing is making me jumpy. We haven't had a rogue Itemholder since…" The white-haired boy trailed off, looking at Isis, who didn't seem to have noticed their conversation, lost in her own little world.

Yugi nodded. "Since Malik died," he finished quietly. "Nearly five hundred years."

"Yeah."

They were silent as they remembered one of the worst times in their lives. Suddenly Yugi's lips twitched. "Well, if it's any consolation, you aren't the only one who's nervous. If Yami doesn't stop bugging Kon for news I think he's going to punch him."

Ryou laughed softly. He glanced over at the normally composed pharaoh, now hovering around the computer where the latest Kaiba sat. "Naw, Kon wouldn't do that. He likes his 'Uncle Yugi' too much to punch his yami."

The smaller man winced. "None of you are ever going to let that go, are you? Please, I broke him of that before he turned four."

"But it was so _cute_-" Ryou started to protest, until he was abruptly cut off by Isis jumping up.

"That's it!"

The two hikaris shot each other a look as Kon and Yami turned away from the computer. "What's it?"

She turned towards them, smiling. "I remembered where I'd felt that kind of spell before…albeit, it was on a rather smaller scale, but…" Seeing the promise of mayhem on the faces of everyone in the room, she hurried on. "It was almost exactly like when you guys split into separate bodies!"

The room filled with silence as they digested that little tidbit of information. Finally, Yami looked up. "In other words, you're saying that there are two of them to deal with now."

There was another pause.

Kon shrugged. "Look on the bright side. They'll be easier to spot now. Twins aren't exactly common."

About to reply, Ryou stopped as his yami finally contacted him.

_'Ryou!'_

_'Yami, what-'_

_'I…I think I found where the disturbance was.'_

Ryou frowned. He almost sounded…ill. _'What's wrong?'_

_'It's…bad. Think Yami Malik and the pharaoh when he's __really_ pissed.'

His eyes widened. "Oh, shit…"

* * *

Commander Alexander Damon was in his office wading through all the paperwork associated with a successful mission- requests for ammunition, status reports, and, thankfully few this time, letters to the beloved ones of deceased troops.

Commander Damon was good at paperwork. He didn't like it, of course. Who does? But he had accepted that forms and the military go hand in hand, and that to rise in its ranks required he deal with it.

And yet, despite his resolution he found his eyes continually drawn to the odd artifact he had rescued, sitting innocuously on his antique secretary desk. He was repeatedly reaching out to it, filled with the urge to touch it, hold it…then he would catch himself and draw back, unaccountably afraid.

At last, he pulled open a drawer and swept the artifact inside, thrusting it closed and locking it securely.

Damon smiled in half-understood relief. Now maybe he could get back to his paperwork.

The smile faded as he went over that last thought again.

* * *

Quatre was smiling happily as he and his partner tossed the last their bags into the back of the taxi. He and Trowa had been on their own for nearly a month, and as much as he enjoyed spending time with his best friend, Quatre couldn't wait to see the other pilots again.

He slid into the back seat and was quickly joined by the taller boy. "The shuttleport, please," he told the driver. The taxi took off.

Back at the house, their watcher walked calmly over to his vehicle and dialed his employer. "They've left the house," he reported. "Do you wish me to follow them?"

"No. I've assigned someone else that task." The client said, smiling to herself. "You've done well. Your fee has been deposited in your banking account."

The private detective smiled as well, recalling the rather large amount that had been agreed on.

"Thank you, Miss Dorlian."*

* * *

* Okay, I've finally decided that this is during the second war, so Relena would ordinarily by 'Miss Peacecraft', but it would seem suspicious for the 'Queen of the World' to hire a private detective, so she's using her original name.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know, not much of a chapter to have taken so long. I was having trouble starting one of the middle scenes, and then I got dragged into helping with the Christmas decorations, and…anyway, this is really just a support chapter. Next chapter will (hopefully) be a bit more exciting.

Well, since I can no longer threaten you with Anzu and Relena (I'm afraid I lost them somewhere), I will have to resort to asking you nicely. So here goes: PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW! OR ELSE!


	10. Convergence

Summary, Warnings and Disclaimer: I'm introducing an OC, but I don't really want to own her. Could someone please take her off my hands? Please? *listens to the crickets chirping* Please! I beg you! Isn't there anyone out there brave and kind enough to save me?

* * *

Isis sighed as she saw the others gazing at her expectantly. Sometimes she hated being the oldest of their little group, experience-wise, at least. Five thousand years inside a void didn't really count in the real world.

"All right, we've seen how powerful and…ruthless this Itemholder is," she said. Bakura winced slightly. It had been nearly twenty-four hours since he'd found the…bodies, and with nothing to distract him during the day, he'd hacked into the police database. They were still trying to sort out which parts went where.

"We _must_ find out who he is, and if we have to, neutralize him. He's too strong for us to let him run wild." She looked around for any objections. Seeing none, she continued. "We'll have to split up into two groups. I'll take Ryou, Yami, and the Ring, and sweep the city. Bakura, I need you to take Yugi and head to the spaceport. If he tries to run, that's the only way he can go where we can't follow. And this way we'll have constant mindlink contact between the two groups."

Both yamis briefly thought about protesting at being separated from their hikaris, but seeing the determination on the woman's face made them decide to reconsider.

"Let's get going, then," Yugi said, starting towards the door. "The sooner this is over with the happier I'll be."

Watching as he left the room, Yami leaned over to Bakura. "If anything happens to him…"

"And the same for Ryou," he answered, glaring back.

Studying each other intently, after a moment they both nodded and followed their hikaris.

* * *

"But why can't _I_ come?" Shin asked, pouting as he leaned against the wall with folded arms.

Duo sighed. "Shin, how many times do we have to go over this? Two of us would attract too much attention. And _you_ can't go because I think Quatre and Trowa would kinda notice if I suddenly sprouted fangs." He grinned suddenly. "Besides, think about how much more time this gives you to plan their reception."

The yami's face lit up, and the teen could practically see the utterly insane ideas being created and discarded. He dropped his head into his hands. _I've created a monster._

"Look," he said without glancing up. "Just…nothing painful or mentally crippling, ok?"

Shin looked shocked. "Of course not! They're our friends!" He stopped and thought for a second. "Am I allowed to make them faint?"

Again sighing, the L2 teen waved his hand as he walked out of the room. "Yeah, sure, knock yourself out."

Outside, the other two pilots were waiting. "You actually convinced him to stay?" Wufei said, lifting a brow. "How did you manage that?"

"I told him to start thinking about what he'll do when the others get here."

The Chinese boy winced, then smirked. "You know, if I wasn't planning on videotaping the whole thing, I might pity them."

Blink. "Videotaping?" Wufei nodded, and Duo's lips twitched. "Could I get a copy of that?" He noticed the others looking at him. "What? Just because I don't do pranks doesn't mean I don't like them."

Both looked startled. "You don't prank?"

"Nah. That's Shin's job. Even if it was _me_ you ended up chasing." He sent an annoyed look Wufei's way.

"Interesting as this is, if we don't get to the spaceport we're going to miss their shuttle," Heero interrupted. "We need to go."

Rolling his eyes, Duo walked down to the car.

An hour later, he was standing in front of a terminal, waiting for his friends to arrive.

Finally, the intercom blared. "**Attention. Shuttle 27-A has just arrived from L3. Passengers now disembarking. Repeat, Shuttle 27-A has-"**

Duo stopped paying attention to the announcement as he caught a flash of white out of the corner of his eye. Twisting, he saw his friend Bakura strolling down the terminal next to a short kid with spiky hair. A glint of light drew his eyes down to an object hanging around the kid's neck. The thing looked like it was solid gold, but that wasn't what made Duo go pale and spin around just in time to hear Quatre yell out his name and glomp him.

It was the very familiar symbol on the front of that something.

* * *

Bakura and Yugi wove easily through the crowd, keeping a sharp eye out for…well, they weren't exactly sure just _what_ they were looking for, but they'd know it when they saw it.

Suddenly, Bakura heard someone shout. "Duo!"

Surprised, he turned to see the braided boy from his chemistry class just as a blonde blur threw itself around his neck.

Seeing his companion's smile, Yugi looked up at him curiously. "What is it?" He quickly regretted asking as the yami grinned evilly and started to drag him to the side.

"C'mon, I want you to meet somebody."

Eyes wide, Yugi tried to catch a glimpse of where they were going, only to have them widen further as he saw they were headed directly towards a group of boys.

One that included his former suspect.

On the verge of panicking, Yugi pulled on Bakura's arm, but it was too late.

"Hey, Duo!"

* * *

Quatre was confused.

Duo had returned his hug readily enough, but something was wrong. He was…pale, and the American didn't feel quite right to his space heart. Or rather, he felt…normal.

Quatre's readings of Duo had always been confused at best. Either he was feeling too many emotions, and Quatre would nearly faint from overload, or they were staticky, like something was interfering with the connection. But now, he was definitely worried about something, even frightened.

Concerned, he shot a glance to Trowa, who he could tell had also picked up on the oddity.

It was then that he heard a voice from behind greet Duo.

* * *

Duo turned, careful to keep his face surprised. "Bakura? What are you doing here?"

Bakura smirked. "You know, you _could_ at least sound like you're happy to see me."

The longhaired boy blushed. "Sorry. I was just a little startled."

He nodded, accepting the apology. "Actually, we were looking for somebody. You?"

"Picking up these two," Duo said, gesturing towards Quatre and Trowa.

"Umm, Duo? Who is this?" the blonde asked, eyeing Bakura warily.

"Oh, sorry. Everyone, this is Shiraga Bakura and…" he trailed off, looking at the new boy questioningly.

The kid smiled. "Motou Yugi."

Duo nodded. "-and Motou Yugi. I'm Duo Maxwell, and these are Chang Wufei, Trowa Barton, Yuy Heero, and Quatre Reberba Winner," he said, pointing to each in turn.

"Okay, now that that's over, why did you want to introduce us?" Yugi asked Bakura curiously, and the yami grinned.

"Well, I thought you might like to meet my accomplice."

Quatre's eyebrows shot up. "Accomplice? May I dare ask in what?"

"Blowing up half the school," Wufei answered, barely concealing a smirk as Duo flushed.

"We did not!" At Quatre's look, he shrugged. "It was just a classroom."

"And it wasn't our fault," Bakura said, grimacing. "Just because the school refuses to hire teachers intelligent enough _not_ to drop test tubes of HE doesn't mean _we_ should take the rap."

"Yes, but still-" Quatre came to a halt as he noticed Heero suddenly pale as he looked out over the crowd. "Heero? What's wrong?"

The Japanese didn't reply, turning a faint shade of green. Instead, he merely pointed.

Seven voices swore as their owners' gazes followed the pointing finger.

Wait, _seven_? Duo looked at Bakura and Yugi, only to find them staring, horrorstruck, but unknown to him, it was for a different reason. Or at least, a different person.

* * *

Saseko fiddled with her skirt, grimacing faintly as her hand began to cramp from holding up the sign. She immediately smoothed her face out, reminding herself that frowns produced wrinkles.

The teenager sighed as she glanced around the busy terminal, wondering just _why_ she'd agreed to do this. If the Prime Minister was really coming to visit, her father should've been the one standing here waiting. Or rather, sitting while his minions stood. The mayor of a large, wealthy city like Domino was too important to be kept standing like a servant.

But no! Miss Peacecraft wanted her visit kept _confidential_, so instead Mazaki Saseko was out here, missing a date with her latest (and cutest) boyfriend!

"This sucks," she muttered, glancing around again. Then, any thoughts of discontent (and of faithfulness) promptly vanished as her eyes alit on seven of the cutest boys she'd ever seen, all standing in a group.

Smiling in anticipation, Saseko started to stalk over, but she was quickly brought up short as the intercom announced the arrival of the Prime Minister's shuttle. Resigned and cursing the woman, she turned back to greet her charge.

So imagine her surprise when the person standing in front of her was a girl her own age.

"…Miss Peacecraft?" she asked hesitantly, taking in the long blonde hair, and the bright pink outfit nearly identical to her own.

The girl nodded, smiling brightly. "That's me! Call me Relena!"

Saseko smiled back. Something told her she and this 'Relena' would be great friends.

"If you'll come with me, I'll drive you to my father's mansion. Your bags will be dropped off separately." She began to guide her out of the spaceport, though not before tossing a glance over her shoulder.

She sighed in disappointment when she saw that the hotties were gone.

* * *

saseko- whore.

* * *

A/N: Yep yep! The curse of Anzu returns! Even though she's not really Anzu…should I make her do friendship speeches? Relena kinda has the monotony on 'violence never solves anything'. (*author 'hmphs'* tell that to Hitler and the Trojans…)

Review, and I might decide to blow up certain annoying entities a bit sooner…


	11. Recognition

Summary, Warnings and Disclaimer: Nope. No new characters, no stolen lines, just a decoration pilfered from a restaurant downtown. Oh, and the Relena-bashing is devoted to **Crimson89**, who let me use her insult!

* * * * *

/…/ Duo and Shin

[…] Ryou and Bakura

{…} Yugi and Yami

One is a hikari, two is a yami.

::…:: flashback

* * * * *

_He sighs and looks in the mirror_

_And he can't tell anymore_

_Who he really is and who they believe him to be_

_And he sighs and walks a thin line_

_Between what is and what could be_

_He's getting closer_

_To something he can't understand_

_-Lifehouse, "Fairytales and Castles"_

* * * * *

Yugi sighed in relief as he settled into the café booth, sliding over to make room for Bakura and the blonde kid. Heero, Duo and Wufei sat on the other side, while the last kid, what was it…Trowa? Yes, Trowa leaned against the back.

The hikari looked out the window at the nearby spaceport. He knew it was silly, but he kept expecting to see Anzu come tearing after them.

He returned his attention to the others as Bakura looked at Duo curiously. "Okay, I know why _we_ ran, but what about you?" the former thief asked.

"We just…saw someone we knew, that's all," Duo answered. "Someone we don't like very much."

Yugi wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he heard someone mutter 'Amen'. "You know Anzu?" he asked, surprised.

"Who?"

"Oh." Yugi blinked. "So who did you recognize, then?"

"Relena Dorlian Peacecraft." Yugi _definitely_ saw all five of the strangers shudder. "Also known as the Pink Menace, the High Bitch, and other, less…savory titles." The braided boy grinned sheepishly. "Not to mention she's a complete idiot."

"Duo!" Quatre admonished. "Not that I don't agree, but that's no way to talk about the Prime Minister."

Yugi and Bakura both choked, as Duo scowled. "When she actually does something worthy of respect, I will give it to her. Being obsessed with Heero doesn't quite count."

Obsessed with…Yugi glanced at his Item suspect, seeing for the first time an actual expression cross his face. In this case, the appearance that he was about to be ill.

Bakura smirked sympathetically. "That sounds almost as bad as our Anzu-"

{{Aibou? Where are you?}}

{This little café outside the spaceport, the one with the rearing horse outside.}

{{Why aren't you at the spaceport? We've been looking for you for half an hour!}}

{Why didn't you just contact me?}

{{…Because Ryou only just suggested it.}}

Yugi gave his eyes a mental roll. _Just _don't _ask_. {Well, we left because Anzu was there, and we wanted to save our sanity.}

There was a moment of silence. {{Aibou, you _know_ that's impossible. Anzu's been dead for over four hundred years.}}

{Her reincarnation, then. I _know_ what I saw. Bakura recognized her too.}

{{Now _there's_ a reference.}}

{Yaaamiii-}

{{I know, I know. Old habits die hard, okay?}} His 'voice' lowered, until it was almost…timid. {{Are you sure it was her?}}

The hikari sighed. {Yeah. I'm sure.}

They shared a moment of unhappiness, before Yami shook himself and threw them back on subject. {{Anyway, the Itemholder must have already left town. We've been everywhere, and not a sign.}}

{Crap.} Yugi blinked, as he realized Bakura was _still_ verbally cataloging Anzu's sins. Then he grinned as he thought of something. {Well, then, you might as well come join us. I'd feel safer if you did. Bakura's joined up with his accomplice from school, and a few friends.}

{{Oh?}} He could practically see the lifted brow. {{They haven't blown anything up yet, have they?}}

{Yet. Though, Duo actually seems kind of nice. Despite his taste in friends.}

{{What do you mean?}}

{That boy I told you about is here. His name's Heero Yuy, and…if anything, that feeling he's involved somehow has grown. Or maybe it's just that they're _all_ important.}

{{All? Just how many are there?}}

{Five.}

{{Bit outnumbered, aren't you?}}

{That's part of why I'd like you to come.} Yugi replied seriously.

{{…Alright. We're on our way.}}

{Thank you.} The hikari returned his attention to the conversation just as Bakura at last finished his little tirade.

Duo let out a low whistle. "Damn. You're right, that _is_ bad." A considering look crossed his face. "I suppose there isn't much to choose from between peace and friendship rants, is there?" Sneaking a glance at Wufei, he added with a grin, "-or justice rants."

The Chinese boy started up, indignant. "Injustice, Maxwell- " He stopped in chagrin as the others laughed, and Duo leaned over to him.

"You _do _realize you can't call us both Maxwell, right? It'd get confusing," he whispered. "You'll have to start calling me Duo."

Wufei scowled. "True enough," he muttered back. "Though I _could_ just call one of you 'idiot' all the time, and it'd be just as accurate."

The 'idiot' grinned. "You do, and I'll sic Shin on you," he warned. "All those pranks he pulled on you were just for fun. You _don't_ want to know what he can do when someone annoys him." He gave the slightest of shudders, and suddenly all the play was gone from his eyes, though the deceiving grin remained. "You _really_ don't want to know."

"Ah. I'll…have to remember that."

* * * * *

Trowa listened silently to the conversation, though tempted to join in the Relena-bashing. If he openly insulted the girl, no matter how much she deserved it, he knew Quatre would be upset. And upsetting his…friend was something the L3 teen hated to do.

He smirked mentally. Not to mention the other three pilots would most likely faint to hear him offer an opinion of his own free will. Rather like their reactions would be if Duo suddenly started expounding on philosophy.

Although, the braided boy _had_ been acting noticeably…odd, ever since he'd met them at the spaceport. Or ever since they'd hooked up with the two civilians.

And yet another mystery was those fading bruises on Duo's face. The civilians had noticed them, too, if the concerned looks they had sent him in the spaceport were any kind of judge. He'd have to ask about them later.

The albino seemed incredibly like Duo, if a bit more cynical and down-to-earth. Trowa didn't think it was him who'd spooked the American, but the other…Even the experienced ex-mercenary had done a double-take when he saw the boy. It wasn't every day you came across hair like that, after all. The mess of tri-colored spikes added at least six inches to his admittedly diminutive height.

The hair, combined with the black choker and gold jewelry, practically screamed punk, but the boy seemed more like…like Quatre, except more…innocent. And yet…not.

Trowa was confused.

He could tell his fair-haired partner was, too, by the way he was covertly studying the two strangers and Duo, who was currently whispering something to Wufei with an infuriating smirk. Judging by the sour look on the recipient's face, he was just being his usual annoying self, but…

But. It always came back to that, the feeling that something was just a tad…off.

Silently, as always, he resolved to wait, and watch.

* * * * *

Bakura laughed along with the others, while in the back of his mind he conferred with his hikari. He couldn't understand why Yugi was so nervous; Duo and his friends seemed perfectly normal.

But then, he had to admit he hadn't known them for all that long, even Duo himself. Hell, this was only the second time he'd met the kid, but he liked him. He reminded the thief of himself, back when he was still…well, not innocent, but young, at least. Kinda like he thought having a little brother would feel like.

He was abruptly torn from his thoughts as Wufei leaned forward, studying his small companion. "Excuse me, but…have we met before? I could swear I've seen hair like that before."

Yugi frowned thoughtfully. "Really? This is the first time we've met, so…" A look of comprehension passed over his features. "You must have seen my…brother, then. We're practically twins."

Bakura winced at the nearly imperceptible pause, as the hikari hesitated over his slight fib, and hoped the others hadn't noticed it.

[Shit!]

The yami tensed. [[Ryou? What's wrong?]]

[The Ring. It's finally reacting.]

[[…shit. Where's it pointed?]]

[At the café you're sitting in. Congratulations, you found our Itemholder.]

[[_Here?!_ But I don't see one!]]

[Well, of course he's not going to just show it off to anyone, genius!]

[[_We_ do.]] Bakura smirked at his hikari's temporary silence. [[What else do you call wearing it in plain sight?]]

[…Urusei. Look around, would you? Who's in the café?]

[[Already did. Besides us, it's pretty deserted. There's a middle-aged couple in one booth, and three pre-pubescent kids on the other side of the room. I hope you're not suggesting it's one of _them_.]] Memories of the…remains from the alley flashed through his mind.

[I hope it's not either. Okay, we can see the doors from here. We'll be there in a minute.]

[[Good.]] He knew Yugi had gotten the message, as the smaller man tensed, and looked towards the door. The gazes of their table companions followed his, and the yami was stunned to hear, not one, but _three_ intakes of breath as Ryou, Yami and Isis walked in.

Surprised, he glanced back at the three boys sitting across from him, to see shocked realization in the faces of the two Asians, and…

And Duo, looking directly at him with an expression of such pure, unadulterated joy…

"You…you're like…_me_…"

* * * * *

urusei- shut up. That most necessary of phrases for teenagers to know.

* * * * *

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, I know this took forever, but I have an excuse: my house burned down. What? It's true! In fact, you almost didn't get the last chapter of this, 'cause seven and a half hours after I posted it was when the fire started. And since my darling father is a technological dinosaur, who refuses to get Internet access even though he has an e-mail account of his own, I had to wait until we set up the new computer at my mom's and got the modem working to post. So there! It's not _my_ fault. *pouts*

And yeah, I know it's short, too, but I figured the ending made up for it a bit. *the audience glares at hoshi* Not even a little bit?...Crap. Forgive me?

You wouldn't believe how hard it is to write from Trowa's viewpoint. Maybe it's because we're too much alike. (according to personality quizzes, at least) Has anyone else ever run into a problem like that?

Review Responses:

Thx to: **Chibi-claire**, **gundam06serenity**, **Kurai Kaiba**, **kyoudragon**,** Sailor Bluestar**, and **yamiangie**.

**Crimson89**: No, no, no! I'm not going to hurt you! I like you too much! Of course I forgive you!

And thx for letting me use the nicknames.

**Hikaru**: The vote was…rather conclusive. 1+2 won by a landslide, so you don't have to worry about that.

And Heero saw her first; it was his turning green that made the others look.

**Kaori**: Thx, that's a load off my mind (and my neck).

And _nobody_ in this fic knows what they're getting into!

**Lady SallyRose**: There probably won't be a prank, cause I can't think of anything good. Any ideas?

**Luki Dimension**: ^_^ Really? Thank you! You really think everyone's in character? I thought I was way off the edge of the map by this point.

**Melissa45**: Yeah, that was my first reaction when I thought of it…then I realized if I put her in I'd have _two_ annoying people to play with…

**mithros**: Of course you're insane! Everyone on this website is, myself included.

And thx, too!

**Shinimegami_Rin**: O_o Really? Which one?

**Shino Ryu**: O_O Eep!

**Y401-FAN**: *grins* Way ahead of ya there. I would have posted sooner, but we only got the Internet set up two hours ago.

C'mon, reviews for the new year?


	12. Exposure

Summary, Warnings and Disclaimer: Why do I even bother to write these?  Oh, yeah, the nickname for Duo and Shin comes courtesy of Crimson89.

* * * * *

/…/  Duo and Shin

[…]  Ryou and Bakura

{…}  Yugi and Yami

One is a hikari, two is a yami.

::…::  flashback

* * * * *

"There are certain queer times and occasions in this strange mixed affair we call life when a man takes his whole universe for a vast practical joke."

_-Herman Melville, "Moby Dick"_

* * * * *

Duo couldn't stop smiling as he watched the face of his newest friend.  At first it had merely been the sheer delight of meeting a fellow…what did you call people like them, anyway?  Bisoular?

Whatever.  At any rate, the reason now for his poorly-concealed hilarity was the look of absolute shock being directed his way by the albino.  Not to mention the expressions of everyone else, including the shell-shocked trio who had come to a stop in front of their table.

"W-what…" Bakura stammered, having apparently regained the ability to form coherent thoughts.  "What did you say?"

Duo rolled his eyes in momentary irritation.  "I said, you're.  Like.  Me."  He frowned.  "I could have sworn I was speaking clearly."

"Duo!"  He glanced over at Wufei, surprised, and saw amusement in the boy's dark eyes.  "Give them some time to adjust."

The American blinked, before smirking as he recalled his previous words.  "But what's there to adjust to?"

"The fact that you're an Itemholder, maybe?" Bakura suggested, still a bit dazed.

"Itemholder?"  Duo perked up.  "Is that what we're called, then?  I was just wondering about that."

"Speaking of which, where's yours?" the second albino asked, glancing around and fingering the golden ornament around his neck.

"Where's _what_?  Duo, what the _fuck_ is going on?!" Quatre cried, exasperated.

The braided boy's eyes widened.  "Quatre!  You swore!" he yelped, looking stunned.

The blonde flushed in embarrassment.  "I-…"  Then he frowned.  "Duo, stop trying to change the subject.  I want to know what you're talking about, and who they are!"  He gestured towards the three newcomers.

For the first time Duo seemed uncomfortable.  "Um, well, you see…"

"This isn't the best place for that," Heero interrupted curtly, looking around at the café.  "Too public."

"I agree," the older girl said calmly.  "Is there any place we can discuss this privately?  Where we live is out, since it's on the other side of town, and I somehow doubt you wish to wait that long for answers."

Heero, Duo and Wufei exchanged uncertain glances as the other two pilots watched in confusion.  "Well…we have a place, about half an hour from here.  Would that work?"  The American ignored the obvious (obvious to a Gundam pilot, at least) expressions of shock on the others' faces as he offered complete strangers their hideout, and the Perfect Soldier didn't protest.

"On one condition," the Yugi look-alike spoke up for the first time, eyes narrowed.  "Are you dark, or light?"

Duo frowned.  "You realize I cannot answer that without knowing if we mean the same thing."

"Are his eyes red?"

"Yes…" he eyed him warily, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

The boy nodded.  "Then you are the hikari."

Duo blinked at him.  "You use yami and hikari, too?"

About to respond, the tri-haired boy was cut off as Quatre finally exploded.  "_Enough!_  We are going to go back to the house, and _you_-" he glared at the three, "-are going to _explain_."

Leaning as far back as he could and almost getting an elbow in the ribs from Heero for it, the braided boy nodded, a bit shaken.  "Yes, Quatre.  Do you have transportation?" he asked, turning towards the strangers.

"We'll be fine," Bakura said, rising.  "So, we just follow you in?"

* * * * * (a/n: *collapses in relief* Thank God.  I have _never_ had so much trouble writing one scene before.)

Relena sighed as they at last pulled off onto a private road, and mourned that her beautiful limo wouldn't arrive for yet another day.  Her 'chauffeur', while admirable in her taste in clothes (even if that particular shade of pink didn't quite go with her complexion), had talked almost non-stop about some boys she'd seen in the spaceport.  As if _she'd_ be interested in some second-rate boytoys when she could have _him_… Smiling softly, she had almost drifted off into her own little fantasy world when abruptly she heard the girl say something familiar.

"- and there was another one, with this absolutely _gorgeous_ braid, and-"

The Prime Minister sat up.  "_What was that?!"_

Saseko looked back at her, startled.  "One of the boys I saw had this beautiful chestnut braid, that's all."

Her mind raced.  _Maxwell… _"Was there another boy with him, with blue eyes and adorably messy brown hair?"

The girl thought, an apparently painful process from her expression.  "Well, I wasn't really close enough to see their _eyes_, but I think one of them had hair like that, yeah."  She looked at her passenger anxiously.  "Is something wrong, Miss P- Relena?"

Relena smiled at her reassuringly.  "No, no.  Nothing's wrong."  She leaned back, sending a beauteous look skywards.  "In fact, everything's just perfect."

* * * * * (a/n: *shudders, looking wide-eyed* that was disturbingly easy to write…)

The ride back to the safehouse was full of tension.  Once it was made clear that none of the three pilots were going to say anything, Quatre settled down into a sullen silence, staring out the window.  Up in the passenger seat, Duo sat with his eyes closed as he tried once again to break through the mindblock his yami had set up to keep his 'welcoming party' a surprise.

The American mentally cursed all pranks, past and present, to oblivion as the barrier once again bounced him painfully back into his skull.  Finally giving up, he sighed and let his attention return to the car's occupants.

Turning his head slightly, Duo blinked as he saw his partner glaring at the review mirror.  "Heero?  What is it?"

"Nandemono."

The hikari arched a brow.  "Heero, you're giving an inanimate object your best copyrighted Death Glare.  I highly doubt it's nothing."

Heero's eyes flickered over, softening almost imperceptibly as they saw the genuine concern on his face.  "…This is the first time I've ever _let_ myself be followed."

After a moment of staring, Duo's lips twitched, but fortunately for his health he remained silent.  Behind him, Quatre and Trowa exchanged puzzled glances.  Since when did Duo _not_ take the chance to crack a joke?

The sun was setting by the time they pulled into the safehouse's driveway, lengthening  shadows and casting a crimson light over the landscape.

Duo almost snarled when Shin at last noticed their arrival.  //Duo?!  What the hell are you doing back so early?!  I'm not ready!//

/Change of plans.  We're not alone./

//…?//

/You'll see./

Shin sighed into his mind.  //But…we have ta do _something_!  I mean, this is too good an opportunity ta waste!//

/True… Tell you what, grab a camera and-/  A tiny smirk crept onto his face unnoticed as Duo outlined the plan.

* * * * *

Wufei climbed out of the car, stretching muscles cramped by the half-hour ride.  About to turn and go into the house, he paused as Maxwe- no, Duo now- drifted over to his side.

"The plans have changed a bit," he murmured, low enough that no one else could hear.  "Shin didn't have time to get everything ready, so we're improvising.  Did you bring a camera?"

"Yes."  The Chinese boy frowned cautiously, wondering what the Demonic Duo had come up with.

Duo nodded.  "Good.  Get it out.  The more records we have of this, the harder they'll be to destroy."  He started to walk towards the car of strangers that had just pulled in.  "And don't be alarmed."

_Don't be…_ Wufei grimaced slightly, _knowing_ he shouldn't have gone along with this, but still finding it too tempting to ignore.  Sighing, he dug in his pocket for the miniature camera as he listened to the American invite the newcomers inside.

Winner and Barton stood by the front entrance, waiting impatiently for Yuy to unlock the door.  Duo led the newcomers over, and Wufei joined them as the door was opened with a metallic jingle.

Beyond, the setting sun cast the hall into blood-red shadows, yielding the stairs to a deepening darkness that was almost… _alive_, almost _hungry_.  Wufei eyed the swirling darkness warily as one hand brought up the camera just in time.

Winner gasped and stumbled backwards into Barton, who was reaching for a thankfully nonexistent gun.  Wufei could understand their reaction, as two glowing eyes, crimson as the sky outside, glared out from the gloom, and the fading sunlight glinted off razor-sharp fangs.  Slowly, the eyes advanced, and shadows twisted around a figure that gradually came clear.

In the dead silence that followed his arrival, Shinigami Takai Maxwell raised the old-fashioned camera he held in one hand up to his eyes and smirked.

"Say cheese!"

* * * * *

nandemono- nothing.

* * * * *

A/N:  Gomen, gomen, I'm sorry this took forever.  It wasn't entirely my fault, though!  If I'd had my way, you would have had this two weeks ago, but alas, it was not to be.  You see, my parents are divorced, with joint custody.  I wrote this on my father's computer, which is Internet-incapable, and attempted to transfer it via floppy to my mother's computer, which is.  Whereupon I discovered that there was a virus on said disk, and I would not be returning to my father's for two weeks because he'd decided to go hunting.  I'm not sure who's more annoyed by this point, me or you.

So, was the final (well, second to final) introduction alright?  It seems a bit corny to me, but that could just be because I've been running it over and over in my mind for the past few weeks.

On a more positive note, during my, er…absence I've finally worked out where this thing will be going.  It should end up at about 25 chapters long, maybe 30.  We'll see.

Is anyone interested in doing fanart for this?  I'll make a website if you send it to me.

Oh, and next chapter will be the long-awaited explanation of why the hell Yugi and Co. are still alive.

Review Responses:

Thx to: **Crysania**** Fay**, **gundam06serenity**, **insanechildfanfic**, **Kaori**, **Lady Phoenix Slytherin**, **nobody important**, **Triste**** Nanashi**, and **yamiangie**.

**Crimson89**: *cringes* I'm sorry, you ask me not to disappear and I do it anyway.  I deserve whatever you do to punish me.  *sniffles*  I'm sooorrrrryy…

The friendship slut…where do you pull all these nicknames from, anyway?  I want to go there.

About Shin-darling…I honestly don't know.  I figure he'll either end up with Bakura or Wufei, I've had arguments sent for both sides.  Any opinions?

And I'm sorry again…

**Dreamweaver**:  Eep!  *runs and hides*

**Hikaru**:  I've been putting in little bits of 1+2 since the beginning.  I figured even if it didn't win, I could pass it off as their being friends.  Now I'll start being a little more obvious.

**kyoudragon**:  Well, what do you know…a kindred soul!  MATH SUCKS!!!!

Sorry, just had to get that out of my system.  And high school sucks, too.

Oh, and thanks!

**Mithros**:  *grins* And _this_ cliffie's even worse.

**Ran Mouri**:  Really?  *grins* Thank your friend for me, will ya?

So what _is_ your favorite pairing?  5+2?

**Sailor Bluestar**:  ^_~  Yep, that _is_ a scary thought, just…a very attractive one.  That might just be my love of mayhem talking, though.

**Shinimegami-Rin**:  Akuryou actually means 'evil spirit', at least according to a vocab sheet a friend lent me.

**Shino Ryu**:  *blinks*…Hey!  I was _not_ scared!  Just…cautious.  Yeah, cautious.

**Star Lin**:  Yeah…If I wasn't so leery of this thing deciding to die on _me_ because I insulted it, I'd say computers sucked.  Particularly when they're not available.

**Y401-F4N**:  Y'know, that actually might work…I'll have to think about it.  About Saseko, I mean.

And I'm sorry I didn't respond to your e-mail.  I wasn't allowed to check it until recently.

**Zephyr_Gundam**:  O_O  Sorry, that one was just a little _too_ scary…

Sure!  I presume you mean Shin, right?  Cuz for any of the others you don't have to ask.

I'm sorry I'm not writing more in the responses, but I want to get this _out_.


	13. Confrontations

Summary, Warnings, and Disclaimer: Should OOC-ness be worthy of a warning? Cuz if it is, then this chappie's dangerous.

* * *

/…/ Duo and Shin

[…] Ryou and Bakura

{…} Yugi and Yami

One a hikari, two is a yami.

::…:: flashback

* * *

"Knowing your own darkness is the best method for dealing with the darknesses of other people."

_-Carl Gustave Jung_

* * *

_In the dead silence that followed his arrival, Shinigami Takai Maxwell raised the old-fashioned camera he held in one hand up to his eyes and smirked._

_"Say cheese!"_

* * *

Duo flinched and yelped as the light from the flashbulb struck his eyes, a protective hand reached his face just a little too late. "Shin!"

The aforementioned yami pouted, lowering the camera. "Hey, it was _your _idea!"

"Not to use an antique! I thought you'd grab something more like Wufei's camera! And where'd you find that piece of junk, anyway?"

"Up in the attic. And excuse me if I didn't have time to grab anything else! It's not like you warned me…" he complained, snorting.

"Not for lack of trying!" Duo sighed in exasperation. "You blocked the mindlink, remember?"

Shin blinked. "Oh, yeah…"

His hikari sighed again, before looking at the yami oddly. "Umm, Shin? What were you doing in the attic, any-… never mind. I'm… not sure I want to know."

Hearing a cough from behind, they both glanced back to see the others watching them with various expressions that ranged from amusement to the expected bewilderment on Quatre and Trowa's faces. Unless, of course, you included Bakura, who seemed on the verge of collapse as he held in laughter.

"Amusing as this is, don't you think you should perhaps introduce everyone?" Ryou inquired with a raised brow, gesturing towards the two pilots. "Apparently your other friends know, but these two seem a tad… confused."

Together they shrugged. "If you insist," Duo said, smirking. He bowed slightly, mentally filling in his yami at the same time. "Guys… and girls," he added, glancing at Isis, "may I have the dubious pleasure of introducing Shinigami Maxwell?"

They simply blinked, though Trowa at least seemed to be regaining his normal stoic mask. Sighing, the American walked over and grabbed their arms. He pulled them towards the living room, and everyone else followed. "Come on, sit, and we'll explain." He looked back through the doorway as a thought struck him. "Hey, Wufei? You might want to go download that video before they come out of shock. You know, just in case."

Rolling his eyes, the Chinese pilot sent him a sarcastic salute and walked up the stairs as Duo turned back to the crowded living room.

Quatre was watching his yami wide-eyed from the couch. "Um, I didn't know you had a brother, Duo…?"

"I don't."

The blonde lapsed back into uncertain silence, and Duo nudged Shin, dropping onto the arm of his chair. "I explained last time, now it's _your_ turn."

The yami grinned. "I don't know why you have so much trouble with it; it's so _simple_." He turned to the others. "Ya see, we used to have this little problem with multiple personalities. Now we've got this slightly bigger problem with multiple bodies. I don't suppose there's any way ta fix that?" he asked, looking at Bakura.

The albino shook his head. "Once you're split, you stay split. Why would you even want to go back to a single body?"

Shin shrugged. "Simpler that way."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Good point, though personally I prefer _not_ being stuck in Ryou's head."

A small noise drew their attention back to the couch, as Quatre dropped his head into his hands. "Would one of you _please_ tell me what's going on?" he pleaded quietly, desperately.

Duo flinched, gazing guiltily at the small Arabian. "I… I'm sorry, Quatre, but… I don't entirely understand it myself."

* * *

Bakura sighed, watching the guilt flood over the American's face. Before, he'd thought the hikari to be like his younger self, but now… he wondered if this was what Malik would have been like, if he'd been raised by a normal family.

Someone he would have liked, maybe.

"May I?" he asked the boy, ignoring the odd looks he got from the rest of the Itemholders.

[Okay, who are you, and what did you do with my yami?]

[[Shut up, Ryou. I'm not allowed to be nice to someone I like?]]

[You are, it's just… well, it's a little _unusual_, wouldn't you say? Generally you take a lot longer to warm up to someone new.]

_That_ one Bakura didn't really have an answer for. Instead, he smirked at Duo, who was nodding in relief. "All right, we'd best start at the beginning. Over five thousand years ago, in Egypt, seven Items were created to seal away the Shadow Games." Seeing Duo's blank look, he waved a hand. "More on that later. Anyway, the ceremony required two souls to be completed, one willing and one," he scowled, "unwilling. I still haven't forgiven you for that, pharaoh," he said, glaring at Yami.

"It needed an _unwilling_ soul, tombrobber. And who better than a notorious criminal?" Yami shrugged, unrepentant. "It was Set's idea, anyway."

Bakura blinked. "Damn. I _knew_ there was a reason I didn't like him."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second," Duo waved his hands, cutting off the argument. "You're telling me you were _there_." Around the room the other boys were equally skeptical.

Bakura nodded.

"Five thousand years ago."

The thief nodded again, for once serious.

The hikari leaned back against his yami, wide-eyed. "This is a really long story, isn't it?"

Bakura snorted, smirking wryly. "That's why I volunteered to explain. If we let the pharaoh do it, it'd take forever."

[Yami…]

[[Alright, alright…]]

"Anyway, during the ceremony, our souls were split in two, half being locked into an Item, and the other half going on to be reincarnated as our hikaris." He gestured towards Ryou.

"But that doesn't explain Duo." Bakura looked up to see the Chinese teenager had returned, and was standing in the doorway.

"No, it doesn't. But," he glanced at Duo, "you've got the Rod, right?"

The American blinked and pulled a cross from around his neck. As the mystified spirit watched, he slid the cross from his chain, and murmured something. The Itemholders jumped as the familiar winged scepter appeared in his hand.

Duo looked around, confused. "What's wrong?"

Ryou laughed, slightly nervously. "Nothing, we, ah… we just hadn't realized it could do that."

There was a moment of silence, before Heero spoke. "And that explains Shinigami _how_?"

The Itemholders glanced uncertainly at each other, not wanting to explain this part. Finally, Isis sighed. "The previous Master of the Rod was my brother, Malik. He had a yami as well. I would guess that one of its powers is to create a dual ego in its Holder."

Shin stirred, sitting up in his chair. "_One _of its powers? There something we need ta know about?"

"Each of the Items has a special power," Isis said. "Mine, the Tauk, is to See the past, present, and future." She smiled slightly. "Such as Seeing the Rod choose someone, a few years ago. Ryou and Bakura's Ring can find the other Items within a specific distance."

"That's how you found us, then?" Duo asked, and looked down at the scepter in his hands. "And the Rod's power is… what, exactly?"

"It controls minds."

* * *

Together, yami and hikari blanched. "Controls… minds?" Duo whispered, looking ill. Carefully, he set the Rod down on the small lamp stand next to his chair, sending it a distrustful look.

Yami no Yugi frowned. "You didn't know?"

Shinigami snorted. "Did we _know_? Of course we didn't fucking know! You think-" The rest of his words degenerated into unintelligible murmurs as Duo thrust his hand over the yami's mouth.

"I'd say he speaks for both of us," Duo said quietly, standing. He walked over to the living room's bay window and stood there, watching the street outside with an unreadable expression. It was a long moment before he spoke again. "Mind control… I suppose that explains why I stole something I would ordinarily never even have looked twice at."

With his back to the room, he didn't notice Bakura's little start of surprise, or the worried looks that flashed over the faces of the other Itemholders. Given that all attention in the room was focused on the hikari, it's quite likely no one else did either.

The silence stretched as Duo's audience tried to find a way to respond to his last statement. Finally, Quatre rose, crossing to his friend's side. "Duo, I… they've explained some of it, but… I still don't really _understand_…"

A cynical smirk appeared on the American's face. "Welcome to the club, Quatre." He sighed. "You know I was a pickpocket in the streets when I was a kid, right? Well, if the Rod's power really is mind control, then that must have been what made me steal the damn thing in the first place."

"Whoa, whoa, _wait a second_!" The two pilots turned as they heard the voice, and saw the younger albino watching Duo with disbelief. "Let me get this straight. You're a thief, and you like explosives?" He waited until Duo nodded warily before he turned to his own yami. "You never said you had a bloody twin!"

Bakura rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to respond as Quatre put his hand on the American's shoulder, tugging him away from the window and over to the couch. Ignoring the rising argument on the other side of the room, the blonde gently made his friend sit, and sank down next to him. "And the rest?"

"Shin and I… up until yesterday, I guess you would have called us dual personalities. Then, after the thing at school with the explosives, we got suspended for a bit. I was on my way here when I was mugged, and we… split."

"That was you, then, in the alley?"

Duo looked up into crimson-tinged brown eyes, startled. "No, that was me," Shin interrupted, grinning at their guests. The imagined cheer in his expression faded as his audience got a good look at the yami's fangs. "They hurt Duo."

Unconsciously the hikari brought his hand up to the fading bruises on his face as all eyes turned towards him.

"Alley?" Trowa asked curiously, finally brought out of his shell.

"The muggers, I would guess," Bakura said, the slightest of green tints underlying his smirk. "The cops are still trying to figure out what goes with whom."

* * *

"Ah." The green-eyed boy clammed up one more, curiosity satisfied for the moment, and Isis took a moment to study the companions of their latest colleague.

The two Asian kids had obviously already known about their friends' little misadventure, faces calm, but she would have expected more of a reaction from the two newcomers at finding out their sort-of friend had brutally murdered someone. The blonde merely blinked, settling back into the sofa, while the European didn't even betray that much of his feelings.

In truth, the kid was starting to creep her out. The closest she'd ever seen to his poker face was back when Kaiba was still trying his best to cream her Pharaoh. And even he would get angry, or verbally dissect those he was pissed at from the skin inwards. The boy in front of her was just… _blank_, like nothing affected him.

Shuddering, she glanced around the room. "If there aren't any other immediate questions, I would suggest we head back home. There have been enough surprises today for all of us, and I for one could use some time to clear my head. We can meet tomorrow or some other day and finish this conversation."

"There's school tomorrow, too," Yugi said, standing and stretching. "And I'm bombed," he finished with a yawn.

After that, things went relatively smoothly. The old tomb raider agreed to come over the next day and explain things a bit more, since both he and Duo were still on suspension. The Itemholders departed for their own home, none looking forward to explaining to Kon just where they had been for the last few hours.

And all praying that tomorrow would bring no more surprises.

* * *

A/N: sighs I'm not going to apologize for this one. Just let me leave you with a few hard-learned truths. School sucks. Parents suck. _Mid-term grade reports_ suck. I had to keep myself from hugging my computer when I finally got allowed back on.

Things start slowing down a little with this chapter, too.

Review Responses:

Thx to: **Aurora**, **Faith-Kitty and Jollie-Rancher**, **gundam06serenity**, Kitty **the Black Ice Cat**, **Kurai**** Kaiba**, **Shinigami's**** DestructiveAngel**, **Silver**, **Stormyronin**, and **sunddown205.**

**AlterEthereal**: Thx! I've only run into three others, so I wanted to try my own.

And I hope the explanations were okay.

**Hikaru**: Well, yeah, sorta… what? Cliffies are fun! pouts Fine, I didn't do one this time, happy?

**Kaori**: chokes Damn, you just had to get that song stuck in my head, didn't you? And I wasn't _that_ cruel, was I?

**Shi-koi**: Thx! And your fic might have been weird, but it was also the inspiration for at least three of my stories.

**Skeren**** Dreamera**: beams That's my favorite thing for people to say, that one of my fics made them like crossovers better.

**Triste**** Nanashi**: nods in understanding With me it's Skittles. My friends run when they see me with package in hand…

No cliffie this time… hmm, I'll have to do one next time to make up for it.

**Tsurai**** Ryu**: smirks Shin sends his regards, and a death threat if you ever call him that again… shrugs Don't know why, _I_ thought it was cute…

Anyway, thx!

* * *

Think we can hit the 200 mark with this chappie? I'd cross my fingers, but that'd probably jinx it.

18 May 2004


	14. Initiation

Summary, Warnings, and Disclaimer: Not much, but I _would _like to dedicate the first bit of obvious 1x2 to **Hikaru**.

* * *

/…/ Duo to Shin

/:...:/ Shin to Duo

[…] Ryou to Bakura

[:...:] Bakura to Ryou

{…} Yugi to Yami

{:...:} Yami to Yugi

::…:: flashback

* * *

_Caught up in the war again_

_Time to chill in the bar again_

_Never cease to amaze in minds_

_So I just sleep sleep sleep please don't_

_Wake me 'til the morning after…_

_-Linkin Park, "Morning After"_

* * *

_(the next morning)_

Heero gently set the phone back in its cradle, frowning. He didn't entirely approve of Duo facing the strangers alone, out of the reach of backup… Of course, he could handle himself, and Shinigami would be there as well, but…

K'so. The Japanese soldier glared at the innocent phone, wondering why he was so nervous. He'd already broken all regulations by allowing civilians into their safehouse, so why the hell was he nervous about letting _one_ back in? Shiraga seemed, if not trustworthy, at least unthreatening. And _Duo_ liked him well enough… and why did that make him unhappy? It wasn't consistent, from one who'd always prided himself on consistency.

Not to mention it was confusing, and the Perfect Soldier _despised_ confusion.

"Yuy." Heero glanced up to see Wufei waiting in the doorway. "The others are ready to go."

The boy from L1 nodded, indicating he would be back in a minute, and turned to walk upstairs. Pausing for just a moment in front of the American's door, he sighed imperceptibly, opening the door and noiselessly stepping in.

Inside, two identical figures sprawled on the bed, covers twisted haphazardly around them. Shin lay with a protective arm around his hikari, and Heero let his eyes trail across to where Duo slept peacefully, a serene smile on his face…

The pilot averted his gaze as the confusion again reared its head. What the _fuck_ was wrong with him? It was like… like he couldn't control himself anymore, despite his training.

Shaken, he glanced back at the bed, only to be pinned by a single, crimson eye. Shin observed him silently, arms still wrapped around Duo. Under that watchful gaze, it was a second before Heero remembered why he'd come. "Shiraga called," he said quietly, not wanting to wake his wingmate. "He'll be here in an hour."

The yami nodded slightly in acknowledgement. His task complete, the soldier fled, both from his own thoughts and from the boy in the bed.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?"

Bakura glanced over at Isis as they pulled out of the school parking lot. "Yeah. It'll be easier to explain all this if they're not tense because they're outnumbered."

She snorted. "I meant, are you sure it's _safe_ for you to go alone. The yami _did_ murder those men."

Arching a brow, the albino returned the snort. "I really have been getting soft, if you're worrying about _that_. Remember back in the beginning? Me, murdering and pillaging and stealing souls?" Isis frowned, and he sighed. "Seriously. I _was_ evil. I know it, I can… _smell_ it. Those two… they might not be the kind of people you want to bring home to mummy, but they're not _evil_."

The only female Itemholder sighed as well, stopping for a red light. "I suppose you're the closest to an expert we have, but… I don't know. They make me uneasy. And it's not just Duo and his yami, it's their friends, as well."

Bakura sat up. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you notice? When we told them about the murders, they never even _flinched_. As though it had happened before."

The thief's mind raced. "Shit. You're right."

A minute of silence passed as they digested that thought.

"Do you still want to do this?"

Lips quirking, Bakura nodded. "Yeah. But I'm starting to think it was a good thing I brought my knives."

A few minutes later, they were pulling into the Itemholder's drive. Opening the door, Bakura stopped as he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked back into Isis's serious face. "Try to find out what you can, all right? But be discreet. Ryou prefers you in one piece."

The thief stepped out, smirking, and sent her an only half-mocking salute, before turning and walking to the front door. "I just hope they realize what they're getting into."

* * *

Shin hummed cheerfully, throwing together a pot of coffee. Behind him, Duo slumped at the kitchen table, dressed in jeans and a black T-shirt.

"Would you stop that?!" the hikari finally yelled, exasperated. "I _know_ you like mornings. You don't have to fucking _show_ it!"

The crimson-eyed teenager smirked, before molding his features into the perfect picture of innocence. "Why, Duo, whatever could ya mean?"

"The fucking _humming_," he growled, rubbing his hand over his eyes. "It's getting on my nerves. And I _know_ you have to keep in practice, but could you do it by annoying someone _else_?"

Shin sighed in disappointment. "Oh, all right. I'll wait 'til Fei gets home. But you owe me!"

Duo blinked. "You know, it must be the lack of caffeine, but I didn't really follow that line of logic."

"I'll explain, if ya want."

The hikari shuddered. "No thanks. I shared minds with you long enough as it was. Yours is _scary_."

Shin laughed. The coffee maker _ding_ed, and he turned to pour a couple cups as Duo perked up at the sound. "Ya know we're way too young to be addicted to this stuff, right?"

"Who cares?" Duo asked, reaching eagerly for the mug. He inhaled the heavenly aroma, melting into his seat with the first sip. "The only people who say that are scientists, and what the hell do _they_ know?"

Shin grinned in agreement, and cocked his head as the sound of a car pulling into the drive came to his ears. "Sounds like Bakura's here." He started to walk out of the kitchen, smirking in amusement as his hikari's last words reached him.

"Wonder if he realizes what he's gotten himself into?"

* * *

Bakura blinked as the door was opened, his fist less than an inch from the wood. On the other side, Duo's yami smirked at him. "Er, good morning."

Shin nodded. "Mornin'. Word of advice, though- don't say 'good' and 'morning' in the same sentence in Duo's hearing."

"Not exactly an early bird, then?" the tombrobber asked, smirking.

The American grinned, waving him inside. "Ya could say that. Like ya could say L2's crowded, or Egypt's hot."

Bakura walked in, a flash of alarm going through his mind. "You've been to Egypt, then?" he asked as casually as he could.

"For a bit," Shin said, guiding him through the hallways. "The five- I guess six, now- anyway, the six of us travel a lot."

"Really? Where to?"

He laughed. "Just about everywhere. Europe, America… didn't really like Russia, though. Too damn cold."

"Even to the space colonies?" Bakura asked, as they walked into what must be the kitchen, where Duo sat bonelessly at a table.

"We grew up on L2, actually. Went to a couple of the others, but there wasn't much difference we tell between 'em, 'cept they were richer," Shin said, snorting.

"It was Earth we always wanted to see," Duo said quietly, listening to the conversation. "We grew up listening to stories about oceans, and sunsets, and _free_ water falling from the sky. We never really believed them, thought they were just fairy tales, like the ghost ship they say you can floating around L2. At least, not until we came here."

Bakura smiled slightly as he sat down, remembering his own reaction to Japan's frequent rains. "Was it everything you thought it'd be?"

Yami and hikari looked at each other, before smiling at their guest. "And more," they said in perfect unison.

Shin let the sentimental mood hang on for a few more seconds before snorting. "We sound like a buncha old men, talking 'bout the old days."

The tombrobber barely held in a bark of laughter, mentally comparing his age to theirs. "I'd always planned on going to one of the colonies, but I never got around to it."

Duo stared at him in disbelief. "You're… what, five and a half millennia old? The colonies have been around for almost two centuries, and you haven't gone up?"

Bakura blushed slightly. "I've just… been busy. And you're in the same boat now, too," he said in a quick change of subject.

They took the bait, sitting up in their seats. "Waddaya mean?" the yami asked suspiciously.

The thief rubbed his temple, wondering how he was going to explain this and wishing he'd chosen a different diversion. Finally, he looked up at his audience. "Look, when you two split… bloody hell." He frowned and started over. "To split into separate bodies, you had to draw power from the Rod. With me so far?"

They nodded, and he frowned again. "You had to do that because it simply isn't possible for the human body to contain enough energy to support two bodies. Well, except for pregnancies, but then the baby doesn't need as much… Fuck, but I'm bad at this," he said, shaking his head. "And if you want the technical terms, you'll have to talk to Isis, but I guess I can tell you the basics.

"Anyway, to make two bodies, you had to draw from the Rod. But all yamis and hikaris share a mental bond. Energy flows along that bond, so when you," he pointed at Shinigami, "pulled enough energy to you to make a body, you were pulling from both the Rod _and_ from Duo."

Shin started to speak, looking at his hikari in concern, but Bakura held up a hand. "Let me finish. The draining created an… imbalance in Duo, so _he_ automatically pulled power from the Rod, too, to even himself out."

Duo nodded thoughtfully. "Okay, that sort of makes sense, but I really don't see where this is going."

The albino grinned. "You should be glad I'm just telling you all this. It took _us_ over a decade to figure the damn thing out."

The lone hikari raised an eyebrow. "'The damn thing'. _What_ 'damn thing'?"

"Why the hell we weren't aging."

Duo studied the Itemholder's face, trying to figure out if he was serious. Finally satisfied, he nodded. "Okay, I'll bite. How's it connected?"

Bakura rubbed his temples again. "Well, this is where we start getting into the more complicated stuff. When you both drew power from the Rod, it created a permanent pathway. Even now, you're living off its energy."

/:Oh, wonderful. And what happens if the fucking thing decides to pull the plug?:/

Worried, Duo repeated his yami's question out loud. "And what if the energy stops?"

"You'd probably die, but none of us have to worry about that; it isn't really possible."

"That's what most people say about magic," Shin said dryly, and Bakura laughed.

"True, but it's not possible because the supply of energy is pretty much infinite. It might run out some day, but our own universe'll end before it does. You see, the Items themselves aren't the power source- they're a link to it. The power comes from a separate reality, one that's made entirely from energy."

"And that means…?" Shin trailed off questioningly.

Bakura grinned in anticipation. "That means, that unless you're idiotic enough to get yourselves killed, for all intents and purposes…" He paused for dramatic effect.

"You're immortal."

* * *

No offence to Russia. It's just that it's a cold place, and my personal opinion of the cold isn't exactly fit to be published. /shudders/

* * *

A/N: Umm… /looks at chapter/ I was supposed to get farther than that… getting too long, I guess.

Is this a bit better, update-time-wise? I just typed most of it in a four-hour marathon.

Kou: Is that a word?

Shut up. Oh, and that's Kou, if you want the full introduction go read the author's note in the fourth chapter of _Strains of Melody_. And no, he's not a yami. For that to be true, I'd have to be a hikari. And sweetness and light just ain't my thing.

Though you wouldn't know it, looking at that sentimental little scene in the kitchen. Which was completely unplanned, by the way. I think I like it, though. There needed to be sappiness _somewhere_ in this thing.

Kou: And the fact you were watching the President's funeral at the same time had nothing to do with it, right?

/smiles sadly/ Yeah, that too. Sorry, it's just that the music gets to me.

I've made a decision. From now on, whenever I finish a chapter I'm going to post it, no matter what story it's for. That includes first chapters for new stories. If you're wondering why, it's because I had a scare rather like what happened to poor **Shi-koi**. I almost lost all my work when the palm pilot I write on broke, and it was pure luck it turned out I could still read memos, even if I couldn't write them. So I've been typing up stuff during every free moment, as well as writing it down in a notebook.

I just finished pulling off everything to do with fanfics, and now I'm working on the song lyrics I'd collected over the past three years. There are over four hundred, and I've only typed up ninety so far. And _that_ comes to 112 pages, with over 22,000 words.

(drolly) My fingers _hurt_…

Kou: /snorts/ S'what you get, not keeping hard records.

/whimpers/

Oh, and I'm starting another poll, not to decide anything, just to test the waters. Which is better, Shin and Bakura or Shin and Wufei? I'm leaning towards the former because of this chapter, but my mind's a bit like a pendulum on this one, since either'd work.

* * *

Review Responses:

Our thanks to: **Amy14**,** CrazyBlueKitty**, and **Kitty the Black Ice Cat**.

**AlterEthereal**: Thx! I think I've kind of run away from the show a bit, though.

And I'm still in shock I've managed 14 chapters without anyone, in-story or reviewing, has mentioned Duel Monsters. Hell, there's only even been one bit with the Shadow Realm, though that'll change soon.

**Ami of Destiny**: Heero and Ryou… that's actually a very interesting suggestion… Sadly, a little too late for this particular plot. Someone should write it sometime, though.

**atalante**: Thx. I've noticed that, too, and I can't really figure out why. I mean, there are so many crossover possibilities, but everyone always writes the same ones.

**Crysania**** Fay**: Nah, there are some fics that I will_ not_ give up on, just because I've put too much effort into 'em, like this one.

Oh, there'll be drama… Relena-oban will be showing up soon. /smirks evilly/

**Ennui-Pants**: Um. You might want to run. After we finished shooting this chapter he took off with Fei-kun's katana. Though the bunny might delay him a bit as it's torn to shreds.

**Faith-Kitty and Jollie-Rancher**: That's actually the 'revelation' I've been looking forward to writing the most.

**Hekigan**** Shiroi Ryuu**: /beams/ Thank you!

/blinks/ You know, I can actually picture that happening…

**Hikaru**: Uh-huh. Like _that's_ happening.

This better? And I hope you liked the bit I put in.

**Kaori**: You know, I tell myself that all the time… unfortunately, though, it doesn't always work. About the singing, I mean… I'll shut up about that now.

_I_-mmensely… I know what you mean, though. There are some days when I can't spell anything right, usually when spellcheck isn't available.

/laughs/

**Luki**** Dimension**: /laughs/ Thx!!!

**Mithros**: You're timing was perfect, then, since you hate cliffhangers. That one had absolutely no affect on you… damn. You foiled my evil scheme.

**Nightwings**: Yeah, sorry about that. I'm still trying to get back in the swing of writing and posting, but it's hard with as many changes as my schedule's had lately.

Thanks for understanding, and the compliment!

**Shi-koi**: I actually got a lot closer to the mark than I thought I would.

Yeah, I was kinda suffering from mild writer's block at those points, and finally just wrote whatever to get through them.

Not really. What took courage was reading them .

**Shinimegami-Rin**: /looks sympathetic/ And so they rule our lives… for now, anyway. Just wait 'til they're on welfare and we have to support them.

You're not the only one to compliment me on that, and I can't figure out why. It wasn't _that_ funny, was it?

**Skeren**** Dreamera**: /beams/ Thx!

Why would that be a bad thing? If you want to write one, go ahead. I'd love to see a few more out there.

/sighs/ DuoxBakura and ShinxHeero was actually my favorite out of the little vote thing I did, but DuoxHeero won. /sighs again/ Hey, if you do end up writing one, could you do that?

**spellhorn**: /sticks out tongue/ Nyah!

Oh, and thanks, too.

**stormyronin**: Eventually they will, but it won't be for a few chapters.

**Triste**** Nanashi**: Yeah, I always thought about that too, but decided not to ever try it, since I'd and up as either the yami or hikari. I care about people just a little too much to be a yami, and Malik-sensei's really the only hikari I like.

* * *

/looks at the chapter/ 2,940 words. Damn. /faints/


	15. Instructions

Summary, Warnings, and Disclaimer: _Why_ do I even bother with these things?

* * *

/…/ Duo to Shin

/:…:/ Shin to Duo

[…] Ryou to Bakura

[:…:] Bakura to Ryou

{…} Yugi to Yami

{:…:} Yami to Yugi

_:…:_ flashback

* * *

_"Not only do I not know what's going on,_

_but__ I wouldn't know what to do about it_

_if__ I did."_

_-Anonymous_

* * *

_Bakura__ grinned in anticipation. "That means, that unless you're idiotic enough to get yourselves killed, for all intents and purposes…" He paused for dramatic effect._

_"You're immortal."_

* * *

_Immortal._

The word reverberated through Duo's mind. Immortality, to live forever; to never age, never change, as the world changed out of recognition around you… as everyone you loved grew to old age and died, but left you behind, pristine…

A vision suddenly filled the hikari's head, of himself and Shin standing at a funeral surrounded by strangers, gazing down into a casket at Quatre's ancient face. The two were young and beautiful, their grief a bitter, mocking parody next to that of the bent figures of Trowa and Wufei. There was no Heero in sight, and he wondered wildly in his hallucination if that was because he'd gone into the ground long before…

With a quick shake, Duo brought himself out of his reverie. "Look, that's all very well and good, even if it's not likely to happen-"

/:Yeah, an Ozzie bullet'll take care of it in no time.:/ Shin sent wryly.

"- But somehow I doubt that's what you came here to tell us," the boy finished, voice taught with a hint of the inexplicable anger he felt.

Not answering, the albino thief studied him carefully, blood-brown eyes narrowed. "You don't seem all that happy."

One hand curled into a fist in his lap, invisible beneath the table as Duo bared his teeth in what couldn't exactly be called a grin. "You could say that."

Bakura shook his head in confusion. "_Why_? Most people would be thrilled to find out they'll never die."

"Everyone dies. It's the way things are. No one can avoid it, and you shouldn't try." Duo looked away for a moment, until he was sure he had his face under control. "Besides," he said, a crooked grin affixed firmly on his face, "who'd want to watch everyone they love die?"

"You get used to it, after a while," Bakura said, shrugging.

"Not really somethin' that's good ta get used to," Shin commented, face uncommonly grave.

Bakura's mouth opened and closed for a few seconds, before he looked down. "I guess not." He stood and walked over to the counter, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Sipping it as he sat down, he sighed. "And you're right, that was only one of the reasons I came."

/:How ever did we guess?:/

/Shin, enough./ Duo sat up in his seat, watching their guests through flat, violet eyes. "You want to know how we're going to use the Rod."

Bakura stiffened, surprised. "How-?" 

The hikari shrugged. "It's what we would be trying to figure out, if the situation were reversed." At the tombrobber's frown he sighed. "Look, there's this old quote, one that's _beyond_ cliché, but… it fits. 'With great power comes great responsibility.'"

Shin sniggered. "You're right, that _is_ cliché." The sniggering stopped abruptly as Duo's foot found his, well, _shin_ underneath the table.

Glad his own chair was safely away from the battleground, Bakura suppressed a smile at their antics. Brought back memories, it did, memories of when they had all been children, and the world was full of adventure, not things that went bump in the night _and_ the day… The incipient smile turned sad, as a wave of pity washed over him for these babes, unwillingly thrust into a life of shadows and blood.

"Actually," he spoke up in Duo's defense, "it took me over five thousand years to understand that. When I was first… awakened, I was evil."

Both of the other Itemholders blinked at the bald statement. "An' now?" Shin asked cautiously, studying him.

"Regretful."

"Ah." Shin shared a long glance with his light, then looked back at their guest. "So was there anything _else_ ya were here for, if we didn't turn out to be ravin' lunatics?"

"Yep." Bakura grinned, looking at their expectant faces. "We figured one of us had better start teaching you two how to control your powers. Though," he scowled, remembering, "if the Rod has any more tricks like that camouflage bit hiding away, I'm not sure how much help I'll be."

Duo shrugged again, rising. "Every little bit helps. Especially when you don't have a clue what you're doing. Umm…" He looked around. "Should we do this in the kitchen?"

"It doesn't really matter, but it'd probably help if we were more comfortable." Bakura stood as well, setting his half-full coffee regretfully on the table. "The living room would probably work." He followed Duo out into the hallway.

* * *

Heero fidgeted uncharacteristically, fully aware of how his eyes kept darting over to the other side of the room, where a snow-white head bent close to one of many colors. Damn it, what were they so engrossed in, anyway? It surely wasn't the stuttering literature teacher.

Growling mentally, the Japanese boy switched his glare to the hapless instructor, who was currently botching a dissertation of one of Shakespeare's plays; he was making such a mess, the pilot wasn't even sure which one he was talking about. Fortunately, though he wouldn't admit it, Heero was glad the teacher was offering himself as a sacrifice to his temper. Certainly, the fool was successfully keeping his mind off _another _idiot…

His hands clenched into fists, the pencil in one coming perilously close to the breaking point. The Perfect Soldier couldn't remember ever feeling so tense. Between finding out he had _two_ partners, to the revelation that _magic_, of all things, existed… He relaxed slightly. He had a perfect right to be tense, all things considered. There was nothing wrong with his training…

_Training._ His mind held up on the word. They now had _six_ trained Gundam pilots… Why the hell hadn't he thought of this before? It would change everything, how they operated, how many missions they could take… As soon as possible, Heero would have to reevaluate both Duo and Shinigami for combat effectiveness.

It was then that he choked. _Dear Kami. _Two _of them…_

For the first, and likely the only time in his life, the Perfect Soldier pitied his enemies.

* * *

Duo sat cross-legged on the living room floor, leaning back against his yami's legs. Shin sprawled on the couch, directly across from where Bakura sat in an easy chair.

"All right," the albino said, gathering his thoughts. "First of all… Do you remember back when I was explaining immortality, where I said you pulled the power from?"

The hikari nodded thoughtfully. "You said it was from another world…"

"Right. We call that world the Shadow Realm, and it's where we get all of our power from, called Shadow Magic." In demonstration, the thief summoned a tendril of Shadow, weaving it through his outstretched fingers. "This is pure Shadow. In this form, however, it can't do much beyond move small objects. To do more with it, you have to make it assume a shape _you_ control.

"The Egyptians did that by using the Shadow Games we mentioned last night. More recently, _we_ did it using a card game developed in the twentieth century called Duel Monsters. _But_, it'll be a while before we actually get into that." He grinned at his audience's disappointed faces. "Don't worry, we will eventually. It's just…"

Bakura sighed. "Shadow Magic is primarily offensive magic, with a few shielding and healing spells thrown in. When that kind of magic gets loose, it's like…" He stopped, at a loss for an appropriate simile.

"Like a gallon of nitroglycerin deciding to take a bull ride?" Duo suggested, undoubtedly remembering their first meeting.

The tombrobber grinned in genuine amusement. "Multiply that by a thousand times, and yeah, it would be like that." Duo's face blanched satisfyingly.

"So, all things considered, it would be best if I taught you how _not_ to lose control."

"Yeeeah, that _would_ be a good thing," Shin commented, as pale as his hikari.

Bakura nodded. "Good. Now, the first thing to teach you is how to touch the magic, and let it flow through you…"

* * *

Yami's body suddenly spasmed as the backwash of Shadow Magic overwhelmed his senses. The class tittered, amused by his undignified landing on the classroom floor, but the former pharaoh could have cared less. Out beyond the school, in the direction of the house where his former enemy was teaching the newest Itemholder about magic, was what could only be described as a _geyser_ of dark energy; one so strong just being in the same city- nay, same _country_ as it invigorated his nerves.

Only now registering the sniggers, he clambered back into his seat, blushing. A few desks away, Chang watched him curiously. _Duo_, the former spirit mouthed in explanation. The Chinese boy smirked, obviously unsurprised, and turned his attention back to the teacher.

Yami, however, could not so readily return to normality. The wellspring of magic still loomed figuratively over his shoulder, and he couldn't help worrying.

What the _hell_ had the tombrobber gotten himself into now?

* * *

A/N: There were two beginnings to this chapter, a funny one (sort of) and a serious one. I chose to go with the serious one for the actual posting, but if anyone wants, just drop me your e-mail address and I'll send you the other one. /sighs/

Kou: Come on, you _know_ the second one goes better with the story.

I know, but… I _liked_ the first beginning I wrote!

Kou: Then make a website or something so you can put it there and forget about it!

Um. Maybe after I've written a bit longer. I_ hate_ making websites.

Kou: /shrugs/ Suit yourself…

* * *

Review Responses:

Our thanks to: **- **(sorry, the editing program won't let me do your name), **cassy-australia****, Faith-Kitty and Jollie-Rancher, **and** Shinimegami-Rin**.

**AlterEthereal**: Tell me about it! And it's not just the asterisks. I can't do double slants anymore either, so I had to change the notations for dialogue, and… it's just _really_ annoying.

**Crysania**** Fay**: Yeah, they'll find out, but it won't be for a while. At least seven or eights chapters.

**gatogirl1**: LOL. I think ch. 14 answered those questions.

And I know what you mean. I keep two screens up, so if I'm reading a particularly esoteric fanfic when my mom walks in the room, I can switch between them.

**Hekigan**** Shiroi Ryuu**: LOL /falls off her chair laughing/. That was my reaction, when someone suggested I put those guys in a three-some. Some people must hate the world. Or at least, that the world is still in one piece.

**Hikaru**: I've been thinking about that. For a while, I considered having Shadi show up and give him either the Scales or the Ankh, but I've decided to go with something else. But don't worry, the Eye is someone else's onus. (in other words, it creeps me out too)

And you're welcome!

**Mithros**: (utterly unashamed) Yep! I live to torture!

Um. Truthfully, I hadn't considered that. Thanks for reminding me, so I can work it in. Any _good_ angsty plot quirks are always appreciated.

**Nai****-Pants**: Don't worry, we retrieved him in Las Vegas (he was trying to mug the Mafia King). You're safe, for now.

Lol.

Yeah, I'm hoping to get another one for my birthday in a week. It's just so much more convenient than carrying around a huge notebook.

"Akuryou" is actually "evil spirit." Back when I named this I wasn't sure if Shin'd be evil yet, so it fit.

Bit late on the confusion thing, though.

**Nova**: I know… That would have been interesting to write, too, but it's too late now. /sniffs/

According to my Yu-Gi-Oh! obsessed friend, Malik died when he was sacrificed in a Shadow Game against Yami by _his_ yami in Battle City. /shrugs/ I don't really watch the series myself, I just depend on her. Though that may be the original Japanese version, and not the dub, so that might be why.

**Shi-koi**: Isis's deal is something like that, and yeah, she still has the Tauk. I've never understood why the series had her give it to Yugi- if only certain people could use it, how would he?

You're sick? /pats you on the back/ You're probably feeling better by now, or at least I hope you are.

And about the pairings- early on, I probably would have taken that advice, but now I have that pairing tied into the plot itself, so… /shrugs/ It's a pity.

And LOL.

**Skeren**** Dreamera**: Actually, that's probably the best option. I can see it working too. And thx!

**Triste**** Nanashi**: /grins/ Yep. That's why I've decided never to get a true yami. To be the one to inflict something _that_ evil on the world…

I'm afraid the last revelation won't be for a while yet, though. /is truly looking forward to writing it/

* * *

I _think_ I got everyone. Sorry if I missed you, I'm just in a hurry to post. R&R!

* * *

5 July 2004


	16. Apprehension

Summary, Warnings, and Disclaimer: Well, I dun own _Macbeth_ or _Hamlet_. Those are the property of dear old Billy Shakespeare. And this chapter is formally dedicated to **Skeren Dreamera**.

* * *

/…/ Duo to Shin

/:…:/ Shin to Duo

[…] Ryou to Bakura

[:…:] Bakura to Ryou

{…} Yugi to Yami

{:…:} Yami to Yugi

_:…:_ flashback

* * *

_"Don't meet trouble halfway._

_It's quite capable_

_of making the entire journey."_

_-Stanislaw Jerzy Lec_

* * *

"All right, he says they're about to start the practical lesson," Ryou murmured softly to Yugi. Since neither of them particularly cared about grades, being far too old for such things to affect them, both the hikaris were much more interested in straining out their senses as far as they could go as Bakura kept up a running commentary on his own class.

As such, with their minds essentially wide open, when the surge of magical power came a moment later they barely had enough warning to stay upright in their seats. Ryou paled sharply, barely registering his yami's yelled _[:Holy shit!:]_, and grabbed the edge of his desk with both hands. Beside him, he could dimly see a multi-hued head bow as Yugi did the same, but he was far too busy weathering the wave drowning his own mind to care.

It was… enormous. So much so, that when it had first crashed over him, the albino was sure it was an attack, but after overwhelming his mind, it had done… absolutely nothing. The magic simply _was_. It wasn't even really painful, rather similar to having a flash bulb go off in your face when you weren't expecting it.

Hell, if his barriers hadn't been down, it probably wouldn't have affected him even _that_ much.

Cautiously, he straightened up, sending a look of concern over to his fellow hikari. Yugi was leaning back in his seat, a certain whiteness around the lips the only sign he was under the same strain.

"An attack, do you think?" he whispered, keeping his eyes on the teacher.

"No," Ryou answered truthfully. "If it was, we'd both be dead or soulless."

Yugi gave the slightest of rueful nods. "And don't _we_ know it." He glanced over at the rest of the class to see if anyone had noticed the little scene, and was caught momentarily by suspicious blue eyes. The Itemholder looked away almost immediately. "We've gotten soft."

Ryou shrugged, setting his eyes on the teacher, while barely sparing a thought to wonder just what the hell he was talking about. "Well, we haven't really been threatened for four hundred years."

Nodding absently, the purple-eyed hikari seemed about to relax when he suddenly stiffened instead. "Ryou? Can you reach your yami?"

Eyes widening in chagrin, Ryou sent a thought winging through the mind link, only to have it bounce back at him. Apprehensive, he gingerly poked at the bond, recoiling as he felt it full of… static?

"Nothing. I think he's still there, I just can't…"

"Reach him?" Yugi asked, nodding. "It's the same with me. I _know_ Yami's still there, but I can't get through. The magic must be… overloading the circuits, or something."

Frowning, Ryou was about to answer when suddenly a shadow loomed over them. The hikaris looked up to see the teacher standing in front of their desks, and by the scowl on his face, he'd finally noticed they weren't really paying attention.

"Mr. Shiraga, Mr. Tanaka, perhaps you like to share with the class what you find so much more interesting than _Macbeth_?"

Caught, Ryou opened his mouth in a mostly futile attempt to get them out of trouble, but was stalled as a cool voice rang out on the other side of the room.

"_Macbeth_, sir? I was under the impression we were studying _Hamlet_."

As mutters of agreement rose from the other students, the hikaris stared in surprise as Heero, of all people, covered their backs. Scowl deepening, the teacher stalked over to suppress the incipient revolt, and both Itemholders breathed a sigh of relief.

But for the rest of the period, Ryou could feel cold eyes drilling into the back of his head.

* * *

Quatre watched in bemusement as the chemistry teacher managed to infuse a sense of exuberance even into something as mundane as a lecture on safety equipment and proper lab procedures. Though, he reflected, studying her face more closely, the notes the class was taking were undoubtedly driven home by the instructor's missing eyebrows.

"Maybe Duo should've gone a bit lighter on the explosives?" he murmured, leaning over to his partner.

Trowa's lips twitched. "She still lives. That _is_ light, for Duo."

Against his will, the Arabian could feel a snicker of agreement threatening to escape. "Good point." If there was one thing they'd learned in the time they knew the American, it was that putting him near explosives, or even potential explosives, was like waving a red flag in front of a bull.

Quatre thought back over that statement, and grimaced uneasily. At least, they _thought_ they knew the American. The last twenty-four hours had kind of cast a shadow on that belief.

"I wonder…" he trailed off, not sure if he really wanted to think about it yet.

Beside him, a green eye shone with concern. "Yes?"

The blonde bit his lip. "It's just… _was_ it Duo? Or was it…"

"His yami. Shinigami." Quatre nodded, and, looking thoughtful, Trowa brushed aside his bang for a rare glimpse of both eyes. Serious eyes, at the moment. "Does it truly matter?"

"Well, do we really know Duo?"

"Yes. We do. Just as we know Shinigami." The boy shook his head as Quatre started to protest. "They've never tried to hide what they were. How many times has Duo claimed to be Shinigami?"

After a moment, the Arabian sagged into his seat. "A lot," he said quietly. "And Duo doesn't lie."

Trowa nodded. "The only reason we never noticed is because we never looked closely enough. But tell me, do you trust them? Do you trust them enough to sleep in the same house? To watch their back? Do you trust them to protect the innocents, just as you do?" He leaned forward, eyes never leaving his partner's.

"Do you trust them enough to be their friend?"

Quatre searched within himself, delving deep to find the answer, deeper than he'd ever gone before. And the answer, when he found it, was surprisingly simple. "Yes," he said, looking up into green eyes. "I do."

Trowa smiled, the slightest widening of his lips. "Then that is all you need to know. The rest comes with time."

Smiling back, Quatre's reply was interrupted by the teacher's voice. "Winner-kun, Barton-kun, eyes front, if you please," she called with a cheerful smile. Chagrined, the boys obeyed.

As he listened to the lecture, one last question came to the pilot. "Trowa?" he asked, voice so quiet as to be nearly inaudible. "Where do we go from here?"

A chill passed through him as the other boy answered, and a hand absently came up to press against his chest, just over his heart. "I believe that will be up to Duo."

Sitting there, Quatre never realized that the feeling of foreboding flowing just beneath the surface of his mind didn't come from within, but from without.

* * *

_What the fucking HELL?!_ Bakura couldn't help the incredulous thought, watching the scene in front of him. In his long, long life, the thief had seen many things that could be termed 'fantastic', but this had to take the cake.

And possibly the city, if he couldn't figure out a way to stop it.

"What the _fuck_ happened?" the braided boy yelled, gazing wide-eyed at the solid mass of darkness that took up most of the living room. Tendrils of Shadow stretched out from the main body, infiltrating the rest of the house, and outside the window Bakura could see the sky itself beginning to darken, as though a cloud had suddenly passed over the sun.

_What the hell makes you think _I_ know?!_ the yami wondered desperately. It wasn't like it was exactly _common_ for one of his students to be swallowed up by their magic. Hell, these _were_ his first students!

"I think… he's been overwhelmed by the magic," Bakura said uncertainly. "I'm an _idiot_. I should have taught you how to shield first."

"_Forget_ that," his single remaining student ordered, clutching his braid with white-knuckled hands. "Can you get him out?"

Frowning, Bakura stretched out a cautious hand to touch the swirling Shadows. Since the thief was half-expecting the contact to throw him across the room, he was surprised when instead his fingers sank a few inches into the darkness before meeting stiff resistance.

Withdrawing his hand, the frown deepening into a full-out scowl, the tombrobber stood there as his mind whirled.

Beside him, the teenager was getting impatient. "_Well?_"

"I have an idea," Bakura answered slowly. "But _you're_ the one that has to do it."

As the Ringholder explained his plan, even while nodding his agreement Shin's eyes never left the Shadows that had engulfed his hikari.

* * *

Relena looked up as the sky suddenly darkened, expecting to find a cloud had drifted over the sun. But no, the few clouds that had bejeweled the sky all morning were nowhere near it.

Everything was simply a few shades darker.

Wondering if something was wrong with her vision- _I_ can't _be going blind, not before I see _him_!_- she turned to the girl standing next to her. "Excuse me for asking, Saseko-kun, but…" Unsure of how to say it, she gestured upwards.

Confused, the girl looked up and laughed. "Oh, you mean the shadowing? Don't worry, that happens. Maybe once or twice a year. Daddy thinks it's because one of the colonies came between us and the sun, or something," she confided in a conspiratorial whisper.

Relena smiled, just the tiniest bit relieved. Then, one of the most beautiful things in the world caught her eye, and the smile widened.

"Ooh, Miss Relena, is that your limo?" Saseko gushed, bouncing down the front steps and out into the drive.(1)

* * *

At first, it was glorious.

There were really no words to describe it. It was all, and nothing. It was life, and death, and the answers to every question he'd ever asked the uncaring world. Enough power to change the face of the earth, and endless whispering voices murmuring the joys of domination.

Then the cold began to soak through his body, chilling his flesh and assembling in his bones as frozen fire. Duo screamed in agony, writhing in the darkness, not even noticing as the screams themselves froze and fell away. 

Time passed, and the hikari felt his consciousness beginning to falter under the onslaught. Just as he was about to give in, to let himself fade, a voice came through the unending gloom, one he trusted with his life, soul, and sanity.

Letting out a cry of joy, Duo used the last of his energy to reach out to his yami, and felt the darkness take him.

* * *

"All right, you know what to do?" 

"Yeah, now let's get on with it," Shin growled. "Who knows what the hell's happenin' to him in there."

Even distracted as he was by Duo's plight, the terror-trained pilot couldn't miss the distinctly _uncomfortable_ look that passed over the albino's face. With a mental growl, the yami vowed to return to that particular topic later. Even if… later.

First he had to help Duo.

"Okay, do it."

Nodding, Shin reached out and put his hands on the surface of the darkness. He shouted through the mindlink, ignoring the static as he called Duo's name, forcing his hands inward at the same time.

And for a time, there was nothing. His hands swiftly went numb as he kept on calling, the cries growing more frantic the longer he shouted. Then, abruptly, the static changed, loosening its grip on their mindlink, and he felt a fierce triumph fill him as his benumbed hands seized others.

"Now!" he cried, and the waiting Bakura severed Duo's connection to the Shadow Realm.

As the Shadows dispersed, Shin gently caught the limp and unconscious form of his hikari.

* * *

(1) Ironically, as I ended this scene the word count came to 1,_666_. Do you think maybe the world's trying to tell me something?

* * *

Tanaka- doesn't actually mean anything. It's a common Japanese last name, and I chose it to pay tribute to a character in a video game that I liked and who was murdered.

* * *

A/N: There. The last couple of chapters weren't really as long as I would have liked, so I refused to post this until I had at least 2,000 words of story.

Lessee, two things to celebrate. First of all, we breached the 200th review, with, I think, **AlterEthereal**'s review. And as stated in the beginning of the chapter, this posting is dedicated to **Skeren Dreamera**, for nominating _Akuryou_ at _The Crossover Awards _/grins in utter delight/. It's under the Gundam Wing: Humor category, if you want to go see it.

/rolls his eyes/ She's been bouncing off the walls about that ever since she got your e-mail, you know. It's been… frightening.

Oh, hush! Anyway, with this chapter we start moving into the second part of the story. It'll be a slower for a bit, then pick up the pace again in a few chapters.

Don't forget about tomorrow.

Huh? Oh, right. School's starting tomorrow, and I'm not sure how that'll be affecting my posting speed. I found this summer that despite having more time on my hands, I actually got less writing done than I would have liked, so we'll see.

I could swear I'm still forgetting something… /blanches/ Crap! The most important announcement! Okay, some of you have asked me to write another GW/YGO, with 2xBakura as the main pairing. I have an idea, but to do it I need a co-author, someone who understands how to Duel, cuz I don't have a freakin' clue. If you're interested, say so in a review with your e-mail address, or just send one straight to me. All I'm going to say about it here is that it owes a great deal of inspiration to **Elf**'s _Summoning Death_, a GW/YGO that puts mine to shame.

* * *

Review Responses:

Our thanks to: **Ami of Destiny**, **Crysania**** Fay**, and **Selena**.

**AlterEthereal**: /sobs/ I want my asterisks back! Slashes just don't have the same impact…

As for Yami… /shrugs/ I thought of that little fillip at the last second, and basically wrote the scene just so I could put that in. Just couldn't resist.

And who says they've mastered it? /evil grin/

**atalante**: SoM isn't truly a crossover. I'm just including cameo appearances from other stories because that way, I can avoid making up new characters.

**cassy-australia**: /simply grins evilly/

**gatogirl**: /nods in understanding/ That's definitely how my dad would react if he knew what was on here. Not so sure about my mom. I've told her yaoi's really popular, but I'm not sure she knows what it means… God forbid they ever decide to read one of my stories. Even the "safe" ones have child abuse.

**Hikaru**: Comp crashed? /grimaces in sympathy/ Good luck with that…

**IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06**: Well, considering there are only four other GW/YGOs on the site… but thanks anyway! Though if you really want to read a good one, go read **Elf**'s.

**Kaori**: Well, 'inquiring minds', it's more like torture for everybody. And guess who's coming back into the picture… /smiles a little, evil smile…/

**Luna**: /points at author's note and grins/ As you wish!

**Mithros**: Well, it's both really powerful, plus the fact he wasn't expecting it. Kind of like jumping into ice water after someone's told you it's lukewarm.

**Nai****-Pants**: Surprisingly, there are very few things that make me hyper. Skittles and little-to-no sleep being among them.

/looks thoughtful/ Hmm, that has potential…

O-O You really think my writing's like that? But I'm _horrible_ at details! At least, that's what every English teacher I've ever had has said.

**Shino Ryu**: O-O I have to go through enough of that with the critic in my head, thank you very much!

**Skeren**** Dreamera**: Thankyou thankyou thankyou!

/takes a deep breath/ And now that I've gotten _that_ over with… Really? I can't wait to read it if you do.

/looks curious/ Hmm, how shall we punish ?

**Triste**** Nanashi**: /looks frantic/ I'm not too late, am I? Answer me! You can't leave me!

**Ultra Rodimus**: Thx!

/snorts/ Since when are Duo and any Duo-derivatives _not_ in trouble?

As for OZ… /grins in anticipation/

* * *

/blinks/ Well, so much for an afterword. Bloody girl runs off to her friend's house and leaves _me_ to finish the chapter… /sighs/

* * *

8 August 2004 


	17. Trepidation

Summary, Warnings, and Disclaimer: Um… /looks around/ Okay, nothing here. And there, more nothing. And over _there_… even more nothing. What a surprise.

* * *

/…/ Duo to Shin

/:…:/ Shin to Duo

[…] Ryou to Bakura

[:…:] Bakura to Ryou

{…} Yugi to Yami

{:…:} Yami to Yugi

_:…:_ flashback

* * *

_"No human being ever learns to live until he has awakened to the dormant powers within him."_

_-**William James**_

* * *

__

_"Now!" he cried, and the waiting Bakura severed Duo's connection to the Shadow Realm. _

_As the Shadows dispersed, Shin gently caught the limp and unconscious form of his hikari._

* * *

With a soundless _pop_, the dampening sea of Shadow Magic vanished from Yugi's senses, and for the first time in almost twenty minutes the hikari relaxed. Smiling mentally, he sent a thought through the mindlink. {Yami? Are you alright?}

The reply was almost instantaneous. {:I'm fine, aibou. And you? That magic was… impressive.:}

Yugi winced. {You could say that again.}

Yami's mindvoice turned concerned. {:Yugi? What happened?:}

{Ano, well… maybe my shields were kind of… down?} Yugi said, squirming in his seat. {And maybe I'm a little flash blinded…}

Yami groaned. {:Aibou…:}

{I know, I know! 'Never let your guard down.' But we were trying to find out what was going on with Bakura's lesson! We just weren't expecting… _that_.}

{:_We_? Ryou generally has better sense than that…:}

Scowling ruefully, and looking more than a little odd doing so, Yugi glanced up at the clock just as the bell rang to end the period. He smiled at his fellow hikari, mouthing the words 'We survived!', and gathered his books. {Where are you headed next?} he asked in a quick change of subject.

{:Study hall. Yet another class to sleep through.:}

Together, Yugi and Ryou rose and started for the door. {Calculus, for me.} Yugi said, grimacing. {The teacher's okay, but the material-} He was interrupted as a hand grabbed him by the arm, and for the third time that day an Itemholder stared into guarded cobalt eyes.

"_What_ is going on?" Heero demanded, glaring at the two hikaris. Wide-eyed, Yugi shared a glance with Ryou, leaning as far away as he could from the obviously pissed child.

Normally, Yugi would have laughed at the thought of a kid threatening someone of _his_ age, but… Something told him, as he looked into those eyes, that if he laughed, it would be the last thing he ever regretted doing.

"Um…" Not knowing the answer to that question either, he glanced helplessly at Ryou, and was surprised to see a rather uncomfortable look pass over his face.

Instantly Heero transferred his glare to the albino.

Looking back and forth between them, Ryou grimaced. "Look, this isn't the best place for that, all right?"

"What are you hiding?" the Japanese boy asked accusingly. "What's happened to Duo?"

Yugi felt a pang of anxiety run through him as once again Ryou avoided the question, leaning in towards the boy. "It's over, and they're all alive. Do you _really_ wish to continue this conversation where someone might overhear?" he asked, gesturing about them at the horde of students.

Heero simply looked at him, face expressionless. "No," he said quietly. "But 'they're alive' isn't good enough. There are worse things than dying."

Perturbed, Yugi watched the young man walk away, pulling a cell phone out of his pocket as he merged with the student mainstream.

* * *

Stepping out of the classroom, Wufei jumped as the cell phone in his pocket buzzed. He moved to the side, pulling it out.

Numbers and letters scrolled across the screen, a procession of what would have been gibberish to anyone else. Wufei frowned in consternation as 01 ordered him to maintain position while the other pilot returned to base. Why in the world would Yuy-…

His eyes widened as the Chinese boy remembered the _thud_ of a body hitting the floor, and he turned just in time to see a multi-hued shock of hair vanish into the crowd.

* * *

Carefully, Shin set his other half down on the couch, kneeling down to check his pulse. It wasn't as strong as he would have liked, but the double-beat was at least calm and steady. A call through the mindlink garnered no reply, but the yami could sense Duo on the other side.

Satisfied for the moment that his hikari was okay, Shin sat down on the couch himself, lifting Duo's head until it was nestled, protected, in his lap. "All right," he said quietly, glancing up through blondish bangs as Bakura settled into a seat, "What happened?"

The albino ran a hand over his eyes. "The magic was a lot stronger than it was supposed to be. And because I hadn't taught either of you how to shield yet, he didn't have anything beyond natural defenses to fight back with."

"And what's wrong with him now?"

"Nothing but exhaustion," Bakura said with some relief. "He wasn't inside long enough for anything else to happen."

"And so we come ta the million-dollar question." For the first time, Shin looked directly at their new teacher, spitting him with blood-red eyes. "What exactly _could've_ happened?"

Inexplicably apprehensive, the tombrobber hesitated a moment to put together his words. "…Shadow Magic is mostly offensive magic, like I said before. But only half of that is attacking physically. The other half is related to the soul." He grimaced in memory. "The pharaoh's favorite attack used to be 'Mind Crush', as an example. Yugi's managed to mellow him out a little, thank Ra."

"That from personal experience?" Shin asked, an unexpected smirk quirking his lips.

"Lots of it, unfortunately." Bakura studied him, frowning slightly. "You're… taking this a lot better than I thought you would."

The yami shrugged, smoothing the bangs back from Duo's face. "It's true ya should have explained things a bit more, but ya said it yourself- it shouldn't have been possible. And you know better now." At this last, he cocked his head with a treacherously mild query, and Bakura nodded, dry-mouthed.

"Good! Now, ya want to go over shielding a bit? That way we'll be better prepared, and I can fill Duo in when he wakes up. Deal?" Shin asked, grinning amiably.

Bakura nodded again, slowly. "Sure."

* * *

Heero stalked up the driveway, pulling his keys out of his pocket with one hand, and his gun from the waistband of the school uniform with the other. The ride from the high school back to the safehouse on a stolen motorcycle had left his hair wind-blown, blocking his vision, and he shook it out of his face with the same impatience he'd shown the trip itself.

But despite his anxiety, the lock was nearly silent, and the trained terrorist was through the door with even less sound. Inside, the entrance hall was empty. He slipped past the kitchen, checking it over with a quick, but thorough glance, before dismissing it in favor of the living room ahead, from which he could hear voices.

Heero peeked through the doorway, the Walther held ready at his side. The albino sat with his back to the door, an oversight that had the soldier in him muttering insults under his breath. Across the room, Shin was sitting on a couch, with Duo lying motionless, but still breathing, across his lap.

Shin looked up as he appeared, giving him the slightest of nods. Relieved, Heero slipped the pistol back into concealment and walked in.

The Itemholder's start of surprise made both of them smirk, though Heero's quickly faded. "What happened?" he asked, ignoring the small voice in his head that commented on how often he was asking that question lately.

Shin's smirk lingered a bit longer. "Well, it seems our Duo's a tad stronger than they expected. Silly kid overloaded himself. He'll be fine when he wakes up." Despite the confidence in his voice, though, Heero noticed one hand was clenched protectively around the hikari's long braid.

_Duo always has to stand out_, he thought with a mental sigh. The soldier had often wondered how someone as… flamboyant as the American could, as an example, sneak into a high-security base without breaking a sweat. At the time, he'd even considered the possibility of multiple personalities, but he had ended up dismissing the theory as untestable.

Who would have thought he'd been right?

Nodding vaguely, Heero sat on the last empty couch, trying to follow that line of thought a bit further. That day the two pilots came back to find out their wing mate had a twin, Duo said that the person they knew was an amalgamation of their two selves, and that they were really more familiar with the yami of the duo.

And certainly, if the loud voice and colorful gestures belonged to Shinigami, then that would leave Duo as the one who had accompanied the pilot on missions. The one who could slip through the shadows without even the darkness realizing he'd passed…

Puzzled at the rather odd turn his thoughts had taken, Heero redirected his attention back to the other boys in the room. Shiraga and Shinigami were embroiled in a fierce discussion over whether magic was better to use in an ambush situation than a physical weapon.

Which came perilously close to breaking their cover, but the 'Perfect Soldier' couldn't help but find himself interested.

"-look, I'm not saying magic ain't useful in combat, but when someone drops in on you without bein' polite an' knocking first, it's a hell of a lot easier to pull a knife than it is to do the whole Yoda thing with your senses," Shin argued, gesturing almost violently in the air. "Now, if you're the one _settin'_ the ambush, _then_ it's the ace in the hole, since you can get it ready before hand."

"That's just a matter of reactions. If you're used to magic, then it comes automatically. You don't have to think about, it's just _there_. And what happens if whatever's attacking you isn't even _annoyed_ by a knife? There's a lot of stuff out there that can't be killed with a blade, or even a gun," the albino retaliated, the grin on his face showing just how much fun he was having.

"Well, considerin' we never ran into any of that stuff before we met you people, I'll take my knives and leave the magicking to Duo. He's got the better mind set for it, anyway." Abruptly Shin dropped his gaze to his lap, where the hikari was beginning to stir. After a moment, he opened disoriented amethyst eyes.

"Did someone say my name?"

* * *

The world was dark, but he could hear voices drifting through the blackness. They seemed to float all around him, occasionally brushing against his ears, only to bounce away as they didn't truly register.

If he hadn't felt so utterly limp and exhausted, he would have frowned mustily. That wasn't right. He didn't want to be in the darkness, it was so cold without the light…

But it _wasn't_ cold. He felt warm, safe, even.

_"-leave the magicking to Duo. He's got the better-"_

At last he felt a stir of recognition. That was the other's voice, the one who comforted him when the night was too long, who would never, ever leave him. Unbidden, muscles he hadn't even realized were tense- hell, he hadn't even remembered he _had_ muscles yet-, relaxed.

With an enormous effort, Duo forced his eyes open and took in the three boys- _scratch that, two boys and 5,000-year-old spirit masked as a boy_- sitting around the room, the most immediate of which being the one who had called him, staring down at the hikari with worried crimson eyes. "Did someone say my name?" Duo asked, wanting that worry to go away and almost cursing at how weak his voice sounded.

But it was apparently enough, as Shin's face split into a wide grin. "Hey, kiddo. We were wonderin' if you really were dead to the world for a bit."

Duo winced at the barely hidden relief in his yami's voice. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Across the room Bakura shook his head. "Don't, it was my fault," he stated. "I wasn't thinking. I should have started the lesson differently."

"Would ya stop tryin' to blame yourself already? It's startin' ta get annoying," Shin growled, glaring at the tombrobber, whose lips couldn't help but quirk up.

Ignoring the byplay between the two yamis, Duo looked curiously at Heero. "Um, either I slept a lot longer than I feel like I did, or you're skipping class."

The pilot bent his head in the slightest of half-nods. "The other Itemholders reacted to… whatever happened. I came to investigate," he said tonelessly.

Or, almost tonelessly. There was something there… but it was gone before the hikari could place it, and left him feeling oddly uncomfortable. "Oh…" Duo dropped his eyes, embarrassed. "Thank you."

With his eyes as far towards the ground as he could manage with his head still in Shin's lap, the American didn't see the not quite startled expression in cobalt-blue eyes.

But then all conversation ceased as the four heard the sound of a car pulling into the drive.

* * *

Relena hummed happily to herself as her chauffeur pulled up next to the nice two-story house where her detectives promised her true love waited. With a brilliant smile, she kissed dear old Thomas on the cheek, and stepped out of the limo.

* * *

ano- 'um', basically. Simple, right?

* * *

A/N: /evil laughter fills the air/ Yes! The EVIL CLIFFHANGER OF DOOM!!!

/smacks her/ Enough! This is the last time I try to make you write on low blood sugar. Go get something to eat before you faint, I'll finish the author's note.

Oh, all right… /walks off/

/sighs/ Okay, here are the various announcements: First, Hoshi says she's pretty much settled on Shin getting together with Bakura, since that's the way her writing seems to be slanted lately.

Next, /grins/ yes, you read the chapter right, the Relena torture is about to commence. (muttering) 'Bout bloody time, if you ask me…

Now, what was the third one again…? Oh, right. The anniversary for this thing is coming up in a little over two weeks. Hoshi isn't sure she can finish another chapter in that length of time, since she _really_ needs to work on some of her other stories too, so in absence of further notice, you should consider this the anniversary posting.

* * *

Review Responses:

Our thanks to: **Amber**, **IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06**, and **Kaori.**

**AlterEthereal**: /blinks/ Well, why else would we write fanfics, if not to make our bishies do silly things? …Oh, right, all the reviews we get. Silly me, I forgot.

Yeah, I don't really like those stories where the main character learns about something new and almost instantly picks it up. Yeah, sure, make 'em insanely powerful with it, (makes life interesting), but don't make it easy on 'em.

**Cat323**: Yes, they'll find out eventually, and… /grins/ That little plot twist is already in the works.

**gatogirl1**: /grins/ Hopefully, you'll have another such opportunity to read this chapter…

The next few chapters will be focusing a bit more on the GW world. I know it seems like a lot has happened in the story so far, but it's only been… about three days, story-wise. The G-boys need at least that much time to get established and to avoid suspicion when they have to up and vanish.

As for what "crawled up Heero's spandex"… (/grimaces/ Damn innuendoes!) That, is my rather pathetic attempt at initiating a change of heart for the Perfect Soldier. Does that help any?

**Mithros**: /scowls/ Yeah, sure, rub it in, why doncha?

**NaiPants**: /smiles/ Thank you. That means a lot to me.

**seer-cassandra**: According to a friend of mine who knows much more about Yu-Gi-Oh! than I do, Malik was killed in Battle City. Which really… annoyed me, since he's my favorite character, but it worked for this plot. /shrugs/

As for why the others are still alive… I'm not sure whether to explain it here, or in a future chapter. Maybe just a little bit.

Alright, the dilemma is that Isis and Shadi are still alive, despite neither having a yami/hikari. Both have an Item related to the soul, however (the Tauk and the Ankh. Really, the Scales are too, but not quite the same way). And… I don't think I can go any further without sitting down and explaining the entire thing. Sorry. I _will_ be putting it in a chapter, eventually.

**Shino Ryu**: /scowls/…

**Skeren**** Dreamera**: /smiles in delight/ Really? Good luck!

**Triste**** Nanashi**: /sighs in relief/

Nah, I think part of Hell is that you _wouldn't_ be allowed to torture them… maybe if you went to Heaven, that would be your reward?

**Ultra Rodimus**: /snickers/ Ain't _that_ the truth…

* * *

**Side note to AlterEthereal and Mithros.** Thanks, I'll be dropping both of you annoying e-mails in the future. Well, as soon as I get around to planning the story out, at least. For the moment, however, there _are_ a few questions I need to ask… /takes a deep breath/ What's considered a powerful card? (attack- and defense-wise) What are the various terrains that affect the cards? What's considered normal for a special ability? Are there various types of cards? (darkness, light, fire, healing, whatever) And… that's it for now, I think. /turns on the puppy eyes/ Help?

* * *

And thus, we come to the end of another chapter. Only… okay, there are at least fifteen more to go…

/groans/ I can feel the writer's block already…

* * *

6 September 2004


	18. Overexcitement

**Summary, Warnings, and Disclaimer**: /looks worried/ Well, I don't own the Apocalypse, but I wonder if I might have just set it off by getting these guys together… Erm, right, warnings… Relena-torture. And some actual plot. PH3AR TH3 PLOT!

* * *

/…/ Duo to Shin

/:…:/ Shin to Duo

… Ryou to Bakura

:…: Bakura to Ryou

… Yugi to Yami

:…: Yami to Yugi

* * *

_Well, I learned to love myself,_

_And I don't need no one else,_

_And when a love moves on_

_'Cause it gets cold,_

_And another moves in and fills the hole_

_I'm one more hopeful lyin' _

_On the bedroom floor, no sense tryin'-_

_And when the whole thing drops_

_You lose your nerve,_

_I HOPE YOU GET WHAT YOU DESERVE!_

**_-Matchbox 20, "Sad and Lonely_**

* * *

__

_Relena hummed happily to herself as her chauffeur pulled up next to the nice two-story house where her detectives promised her true love waited. With a brilliant smile, she kissed dear old Thomas on the cheek, and stepped out of the limo._

* * *

As they changed for P.E. in the boys' locker room, Quatre brushed a hand over his heart.

"Hey, Trowa?" he asked, turning to his partner. "Have you ever gotten the feeling that you're missing out on something really interesting?"

* * *

When Shinigami went to see who had arrived, and then came tearing back into the living room at a speed that put the F-49 (1) to shame, the last thing Bakura expected him to be doing was grinning wildly. Shouting that the Apocalypse had come, perhaps, judging by his sheer velocity, but not grinning like a pyromaniac who had just been given a barrel of napalm for his birthday.

"What's going on?" the albino asked warily.

If that was possible, the grin grew even wider. "Relena's here," the yami said simply, leaning back against the doorway.

Heero blanched, rising from his couch. "Then _why_ are you smiling?" he asked with a glare.

Shin didn't say anything, but the grin just got bigger and bigger. The Japanese boy finally nodded in understanding as two fangs gleamed in the sunlight streaming through the window.

He smirked. "Do it."

The American sprang into action, grabbing Heero by the arm and pulling him over to the couch where Duo lay watching in bemusement. Gently lifting his light's head, Shin pointed at the space left empty with a silent order. As Heero sat down in the indicated spot, the yami carefully set his hikari down, just as the doorbell rang.

"What are you doing?" Bakura asked as his own arm was grabbed, and he was propelled towards the hallway.

"Setting the stage." The grin had faded, leaving only a look of intense concentration. "Now, go answer the door, would ya? She can't see me… yet." Bakura moved to obey, as Shin tossed him an anticipatory smirk and practically bounced from the room.

* * *

Relena looked up with a hundred-watt smile as the door opened, only to have the smile falter as the boy who answered the door turned out to be a complete stranger. "Er… hello. Um, is Heero here?" she asked, her confidence withering under the steady gaze of eyes the precise color of dried blood. "Or… is this the wrong house?"

If it was, she was going to- okay, not kill, because killing was bad, but at least make her detectives very, very sorry for being wrong.

The boy studied her for a few more seconds, face impassive, before speaking. "Are you Relena?" he asked, and she nearly jumped in surprise at the soft British accent.

"Y-yes?" Relena winced as her answer came out as a question.

He nodded, stark-white bangs falling over his eyes, and stepped away from the door. "Please, come in."

The pacifist hesitated, but eventually stepped inside, feeling oddly like a little girl who has just amused her elders. She flinched as the door closed quietly behind her, and lengthened her stride in an attempt to get away from the creepy boy.

If she'd noticed the predatory grin on the albino's face as he followed her down the hallway, she would have been far less at ease.

Ahead, light streamed out of what the architectural plans said was the living room and into the dark hallway. Putting a bright smile on her face, she stepped through the doorway, expecting her love to be waiting for her on the couch, or perhaps rising to greet her with a smile of his own.

Well, he _was_ sitting on the couch, but he didn't look happy to see her. And-…

She saw red. "Maxwell, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" she asked the horrible American in a hiss, as she saw his head lying in _her_ Heero's lap.

He blinked, looking at her with those exotic amethyst eyes she hated so much. "I honestly don't know, though I imagine I'm about to find out," he replied mildly.

The momentary flash of surprise at his out-of-character behavior fell away beneath a wave of indignation. "Look, you little-" Relena was cut off as a hand tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around.

"Now, princess, I can't have ya insultin' my hikari, now can I? At least, not without some severe… repercussions," the apparition said with a cheerful smile, one that incidentally revealed two gleaming fangs. The crimson eyes seemed to glower balefully at her as Duo Maxwell's doppelganger cocked his head to the side. "So cut it out, why doncha."

At that point, Relena Darlian Peacecraft, Prime Minister of the Earth Alliance, chose what was likely the most intelligent course of action to take.

She fainted.

* * *

For a few moments, all the gathered company did was stare at the crumpled pile of pink, frilly clothes and limbs. Then, the titters started. Then the chuckling. And finally, the sheer, gut-wrenching laughter of those who are truly enjoying themselves.

"Did… you… see… the look on her _face_?" Shin gasped out, leaning back against the wall, and sliding to the floor as his laughter-weakened muscles proved unable to hold him up.

"You mean the 'I've-died-and-gone-to-Hell-and-the-Devil-hates-pastels' one?" Bakura asked, sinking into his chair. "Who could have fucking missed _that_? It was priceless!"

Duo listened to their triumphant crowing, trying in vain to hold in the giggles that simmered behind his lips. Above him, a residual grin of true enjoyment still creased Heero's face, and the hikari was struck by the sudden thought that he really should smile more often. It made him look so much less… remote. Aloof. Untouchable…

The American didn't quite frown, though a puzzled crease appeared between his brows. The draining he'd received at the hands… well, tendrils… of the Shadow Magic must have been affecting him more than he'd believed. His mind drifted away, tugging at the strands of the perplexing Gordian knot that had inspired that opinion.

Elsewhere in the room, a still-snickering Shinigami knelt next to the swooning princess and lifted her to her unresponsive feet. He started to drag her in the general direction of the front door, and quickly found the cure for his laughter as he needed all his breath to move her even a few feet. "A little help here?" he wheezed. "Miss Prissy-in-Pink could stand ta lose a few pounds..."

Bakura sniggered, rising out of the chair he had only just sat down in. "_Miss Prissy-in-Pink_?!" he asked incredulously, grabbing one arm and looping it around his shoulder.

Shin shrugged unselfconsciously. "Hey, it was the first thing that came to mind that wouldn't make Kitty-Quat angry."

"The little blonde kid?" Bakura frowned. "But he isn't here."

The other yami snorted. "Oh, trust me, he'll find out somehow. He has his ways…"

The albino chuckled as they stopped at the front door. He let the girl slip to the floor for a few seconds as he opened it, and together they manhandled the unconscious body down the walk. Shin winced as he caught sight of the brilliantly pink stretch limo in the drive. Leaving Relena with Bakura for the moment, he walked around the car and knocked on the driver's window.

The window rolled smoothly down, revealing a wrinkled, white-haired black man. "Yes?" he asked in a quavering voice. "Can I help you, young man?"

The braided boy smiled nervously. "Well, I'm afraid Miss Peacecraft was… overcome by emotion, and fainted. Could ya perhaps take her home, maybe make sure a doctor sees her? Just to make sure she's all right, of course."

"Oh, dear, not again…" The old man, Thomas, by his embroidered nametag, sighed. "I'm afraid this happens quite a lot. The poor child is so high-strung…"

Shin nodded quickly, running with the opening. "I know what ya mean. She really should settle down before she hurts herself." _Or forces someone else to hurt her_, he added mentally.

Pleased by their understanding, the chauffeur was happy to help them load Relena's dead weight into the limousine.

* * *

Nearly forty-eight hours after the raid, Commander Damon was pleased to find everything going smoothly. All families of the deceased had been notified, replacements for the equipment that had been destroyed had been requisitioned, and the cover story that the rebel terrorists were responsible for the destruction of the historic house was circulating nicely.

With a happy sigh, he straightened the pile of papers on his desk. There really was nothing better than a job well done…

**Commander Damon, please report to the briefing room**, the intercom blared tinnily in his ear, and the man winced. He _really_ needed to remember to get that damn speaker fixed someday. He stood as the cool voice repeated the announcement, and stepped out of his office, locking the door behind him.

Entombed deep within the drawer of his desk, the Sennen Eye glowed faintly in the darkness. Soon, its time would come, but until then… it could be patient, and wait as it was- safe, hidden, and most of all, forgotten…

* * *

(1) The F-49 was the last true fighter jet ever built by the American military before the mobile suit design became preferred for warfare in A.C. 161. It could reach speeds of Mach 5, and possibly beyond, but it was impossible to test due to the limited endurance of its human pilot.

* * *

A/N: /sinks into a gooey puddle on the floor/ Oh, thank Allah… it's finished…

Not quite. You still need to do review responses… 

/looks up at the clock/ Damn! There isn't time… Sorry, I'm writing this in study hall, sort of, and class is almost over, so I guess you'll be getting this sometime Sunday…

* * *

_**Review Responses:**_

Our thanks to: **cheerful-pinkstar**; **HANDHELD Uber Rei Model 05**; **Hn**; **Kaaera**; **Kaori**; **Kara Crane**; **Ravensblack**; and **Silver Thorns, A Bloody Rose**.

**AlterEthereal**: /looks innocent/ Sadistic? Me? I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about…

/chuckles/ Ah, yes, the cuteness… Yet another reason for fanfiction. In what other universe could our dear Hee-chan be _cute_?

**Crysania**** Fay**: /cocks head to the side/ Is that better? You _do_ realize I would never bring that shirigawa onna in if I was going to do anything but torture her, right?

**Hikaru**: /is sympathetic about the computer/

Are the 1x2 bits getting better?

**Shino Ryu**: /eyes glaze over/ Yesss, masssterrr…

**Skeren Dreamera**: /grins as a whip cracks in the background/

**Triste**** Nanashi**: /winces/ You have my sympathies, friend… I thank God every day that my school is still relatively prep-free.

So, was the Relena-torture up to your expectations? Don't worry, it isn't over yet.

**Ultra Rodimus**: /eyes gleam/ Ah, yes, the I-Hate-Relena club…

And thank you so much for the info on the cards. I think I'm going to wait to start that story until after I finish this one, though.

* * *

/brightens/ Hey! It's Halloween! Happy Halloween, y'all! /grins/ 'Scuse me, I need to go put my Duo costume on… Yes, I really am going as Duo-kun. And the costume I put together is pretty damn good, if I say so myself. The only wrong with it is that Duo's a midget, and when I put on the boots, I'm standing at about six feet… /sweatdrops/ Anyway, jaa ne! Enjoy the candy!

* * *

31 October 2004


	19. Reorganization

_Warnings and Disclaimers:_ Erm, I'm rather glad I don't own "Why Can't We Be Friends", though I wouldn't mind owning the rights to "Happy Birthday to You". Can you imagine how much dough whoever owns the royalties to that thing gets?

* * *

_In my head there's only you now,  
__And this world falls on me.  
__In this world there's real and there's make believe  
__And this seems real to me.  
__And you love me,  
__But you don't know who I am..._

- **3 Doors Down**, _"Let Me Go"

* * *

_

It was a surprise, later on, to find that several hours had passed as he listened to the ever-flowing conversation over everything from magic to mayhem that flashed between the two yamis. One of his legs had quickly gone numb under the weight of Duo's head, who had fallen asleep again at some point in the proceedings. For some reason, though, Heero couldn't make himself feel annoyed about it.

The sudden sound of the front door surprised all of them, as well. Every eye in the room went to the doorway as a cheerful Quatre bounced in, with Trowa and Wufei following close behind. He didn't seem to find anything odd about the sight of Heero with his partner's head in his lap, though Trowa raised an expressive eyebrow, and the Chinese teenager had to hide a smirk. "Oh, hello!" the blonde said with a hint of surprise as he saw Shiraga sitting in the chair. "I didn't realize you were there."

Heero had to suppress a snort at that patently ridiculous statement. The day _any_ of them did something so green as to not notice someone was in the room was the day he walked into an OZ base in nothing but his boxers, singing "Why Can't We Be Friends".

He grimaced at that frankly disturbing thought. He'd been hanging around Duo too much. Or around Shinigami, at least.

The albino blinked up at him. "School's out already?"

Quatre nodded. "For about half an hour."

"Oh." Shiraga shook his head, snow-white spikes waving dangerously. "I'd better call Isis so she can pick me up, then. Mind if I use your phone?"

"Go right ahead," the little Arabian replied with a pleasant smile, gesturing towards the kitchen. Behind him, Trowa and Wufei had both vanished up the stairs to their rooms. "But... if you're five thousand years old, why don't you drive yourself?"

The albino snorted, getting up and stretching. "You know it and I know it, but traffic cops don't. For some reason it always pisses Ryou off when I send the law to the Shadow Realm after getting pulled over, so since Isis is the only one of us that looks old enough to drive, she gets to play chauffeur." He grinned a toothy grin at the puzzled glance the blonde threw him, and slipped through the doorway towards the kitchen.

"Shadow Realm?" the billionaire asked the teenagers left in the room.

"Mystical universe we pull our energy from," Shin answered, sprawling bonelessly on the couch he was monopolizing. "Though this is the first I've heard 'bout sendin' people there."

"...Ah." Shaking his head in bemusement, Quatre left the room. "Shouldn't have asked..."

-

The silence in the car lasted for almost half the long ride back to the Kaiba mansion. Then, finally, Isis asked the question so obviously preying on her mind. "Is he another Malik?" she asked bluntly.

Bakura stared out the window at the passing scenery as he considered how to answer. "I... don't think so," he finally said. "The hikari, Duo... I can imagine the pharaoh laughing his ass off at hearing me say this, but... he's a good kid."

Isis nodded. "And the yami? Is he another _you_?"

The albino laughed. "Oh, hell no! Shit, I think Shinigami's even more protective of his hikari than the pharaoh is!" The seer shoot him a bemused glance at his continued chuckling. "If anything, it's more like the priest was towards his brother."

Isis blinked at the comparison. She had never known Seto Kaiba very well, beyond some _very_ infuriating conversations, but even she knew there had been nothing in the world that even came _near_ the man's protective instincts towards little Mokuba Kaiba. "That bad?" she couldn't help murmuring out loud.

Bakura nodded, for once missing even a hint of a smirk. "You saw the coroner's reports on that bunch in the alley," he said quietly, turning his face back to the window. "Apparently, they were would-be muggers who went after the hikari. They managed to leave a few bruises on his face before the yami split himself off and... went after them in a really bad mood. And we all felt _that_."

"Did we ever..." Isis shuddered to remember that feeling of power and, now that she recognized it, rage. And speaking of power... "And what happened today?" she asked, slowing down to turn a corner. Whatever it was couldn't have been too bad, considering the tombrobber was in one piece...

Bakura winced. "Oh, that? Er, I made a mistake... Tried to teach Duo how to contact the Shadow Realm, but I really should've taught him how to shield first."

The woman frowned. "Wait. You're telling me _that_ came from someone who was just... _touching _the Shadow Realm! That's..."

Bakura grinned toothily. "Unbelievable? Trust me, if you'd had the Shadow Realm about to be summoned down on your head by _accident_, you'd believe it, too." He let out a deep chuckle as the car swerved just the tiniest bit before the seer got the wheel back under control.

"He actually _summoned_ the Shadow Realm? Outside of a shadow game?" she gasped, paling.

The thief frowned. "Yeah, so? The pharaoh and I have both done it before."

Isis gave him a look, one that clearly stated he was being an idiot. "Of course_ you_ have! It's one of the powers of both of your Items. But it _isn't _one of the Rod's!"

Bakura stared at her. "Are... are you sure?"

She nodded. "Malik tried often enough. The Rod is one of the more... _physical_ Items. It was meant to relate more to this world than to the Shadows, like the Tauk, and the Eye. That's why they all have distinct powers that concern actual reality, while the powers of the others are more abstract."

"So... You're saying he couldn't have used the Rod to summon the Shadow Realm? He did it himself?" Bakura looked distinctly uneasy at the thought.

Isis stared out at the road ahead for a long minute. "I can't see any other possibility," she finally answered, her voice quietly grim. "Either he has another of the Items in his possession- doubtful, given Shadi has the only other one capable of summoning the Realm itself- or he's somehow a, a natural _conduit_ for the Shadows."

Bakura twisted in his seat so he could see her face more clearly. Could she be... yes, she _was_ serious. "That..." He swallowed. "In the hands of the wrong person..." He was all too aware of what _he_ would have done with that kind of power just centuries ago.

Isis smiled wryly. "Indeed. Which is why I truly hope you're right in saying this Duo is a 'good kid'. Because if you're wrong..."

It didn't require any imagination at all on his part to finish her sentence for her. "...we're screwed."

-

And that was the general consensus among the other Itemholders, once they'd all arrived back at the mansion. A skeptical Yami no Yugi questioned Bakura for nearly an hour, pulling out quite a few important details that had faded from the thief's conscious memory, such as the physically solid form of the Shadows that had nearly engulfed Duo Maxwell.

In the end, though, the pharaoh decided the only way he could know for sure was by seeing for himself. Isis agreed to call him in sick the next morning so he could accompany Bakura during the tutoring session (over the thief's vehement protests, of course).

After several hours of discussion, the immortals began to turn in, until finally only Kon, Yami, and a yawning Yugi were left among the waking inhabitants of the household. The young man slouched comfortably in front of his computer as Yami leaned over his shoulder. "You're sure you can find out?"

Kon rolled his eyes. "Yes, I can find out, already! Getting into someone's records isn't that hard, especially since I've already hacked the school records. That'll give me a step up."

"And you've got all the names, right?" the pharaoh pursued, frowning. "Duo Maxwell, Chang Wufei-"

"-Heero Yuy, Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton," Kon finished with another roll of the eyes. "Yes, I've got them. It'll take some time."

Yami started to open his mouth again, but was stalled as his hikari wrapped his arms around his waist. "Yami, leave him alone. He knows what he's doing," Yugi murmured into the crook of his neck. "Now, come on. I've got school tomorrow, even if you don't, and Konjaku needs to get some sleep too."

The former spirit wavered for a long moment, then sighed, and nodded, though he sent the Kaiba scion a long look before he let his hikari lead him away to bed.

-

They managed to wake Duo once dinnertime came around, giving a grateful Heero a chance to stretch and restore feeling to his legs, though at the same time he couldn't help feeling a vague discontentment as Shin helped his hikari into the kitchen.

The American seemed to have fully recovered mentally, judging by his complaints once they'd woken him up ("Why'd you let me sleep so long? Now I'm going to be up all night!"), but physically he had only a little more strength than a limp noodle. Shinigami made teasing noises over whether or not he needed someone to feed him, which prompted the hikari to attempt a full-on assault against his shins.

There wasn't a lot of conversation during the meal, considering the person... er, _persons_ generally responsible for small talk were either too lethargic (beyond the occasional kick whenever a certain yami smirked), or too busy wincing every so often to hold onto any thread of conversation. Afterwards, a limping Shin assisted Trowa in clearing away the dishes, as Heero helped Duo back into the living room while Quatre hovered nearby, ready to help if it was needed.

Duo curled up on a corner of the couch, resting his head on his folded arms. "Well, honey, did anything happen at school today?" he joked, lips curving into a familiar grin. Heero had to hide a smile of his own at the sight. The real Duo was so different from the picture of the "braided baka" that he'd built up in his mind over the last few months that it was a relief to know that the braided boy wasn't a _complete_ stranger.

"Nothing really interesting," Quatre replied as Heero settled down at the opposite of the couch from Duo. "It was mostly catching up for us. Although, at lunch there were quite a few work crews picking through the ruins of that lab you blew up..."

And now that he thought about it, Duo _wasn't _such a stranger. There were times that Heero could remember when the American had seemed strangely subdued, or so he'd thought at the time. Rare occasions when the constant babbling had slowed, and then stopped, and there had been blessed peace in the room Heero had once considered himself cursed to have to share with the annoying teenager.

Now he knew those quiet times to be when Duo took over his and Shinigami's shared body, and once he had set his mind to remembering them, more and more instances were appearing in his memory. And he could hardly believe he'd never noticed it before.

Heero tilted his head so that chocolate bangs covered his eyes. Through them he watched Duo unnoticed as the American bantered cheerfully with Quatre. Duo was so different from Shinigami, not just in that he quieter, but in his posture and those few movements he made. The yami reminded the pilot of nothing so much as harnessed lightning, always moving, always tense, as though at a moment's notice he would burst into motion.

But Duo was more self-contained, more centered than his darker half. Sitting there, the longhaired boy seemed somehow... realer than anything else in the room, as though he would always be there. Where Shinigami was charismatic, vivacious, larger than life, Duo _was_ life. He was the calm in the eye of Shin's living hurricane, and it was obvious that everything the yami was revolved around him. He was the gentle breeze on a warm day, a quiet evening among friends, the feeling you get when you've just woken up and you don't want to get out of bed.

He was... peace.

Heero's eyes widened, as he stared at the oblivious boy. Something hovered at the edge of his mind, something that told him he was on the brink of understanding, though understanding _what_, he could not have said. And then Duo glanced over at him, violet eyes wide and... not innocent, never innocent again, but so very alive... and he _did_ understand.

His mind reeled, even as he nodded and answered whatever question it was the American had asked him. Once the teenager's attention was off him again, he leaned back and let his thoughts run.

Ever since the first they had met, Heero had felt an odd pulling towards the braided boy. That first time it had surprised him- leading to, among other things, two bullets from Duo's gun while he was distracted. Afterwards, he had expected it, but the strange magnetism had still confused him. He let the American get away with things he would have gleefully shot others for even thinking of attempting. The pilot from L2 was loud, abrasive, the most irritating person he'd ever come across... and yet, there was still that pull to just be near him, to know that he existed.

And now Heero understood how such a contradiction could exist, and that "and yet"... was Duo. Was the peace he brought, and broke, and put together again so that it was better than before. He was everything the Perfect Soldier had ever fought for, in his heart of hearts...

And he'd only just noticed.

* * *

A/N: -stares- Christ, that was a roller coaster ride... I have no clue what the hell I was thinking for most of this chapter (though I blame that second bit of Heero POV on sitting through poetry in English). It's been so long since I wrote anything for this story that I _know_ my writing style's changed a hell of a lot, so the chapter feels kind of disjointed... and might I mention how hard it was to get back into the Yu-Gi-Oh! mindset!

stops and takes a deep breath- Alright... I realize this chapter is probably the worst yet, but I don't know if I can do better, so... please, be kind. It's just... been a while since I wrote the kind of Pythonesque humor/supernatural teenage angst that characterizes this story.

Oh, and apparently this _is_ YYxY. That wasn't a conscious decision on my part, just the way it came out.

* * *

_Our sincere, if belated gratitude to_ **AlterEthereal** (-chuckles at the mental picture- Damn, but one of these days I actually need to _watch _the anime…), **Black Angel of Destruction**, **cheerful-pinkstar**, **Crysania**** Fay** (-shrugs- If the pairings vote had turned out differently, that might have been the way it went), **Delphine**** Pryde**, **gatogirl1** (Interesting costume –grins-), **HANDHELD Uber Rei Model 05**, **Kaaera** (Some, but none of them turned out very well), **Kaori**, **Mithros** (-sweatdrops- Well, I hadn't forgotten about it _last _time, but…), **SelenaWolfe**, **Shino Ryu**, **silverkitkat**, **Silvermane1**, **Skeren**** Dreamera** (-blinks- You know, I'd forgotten about that idea of yours… And Ryou and Quatre? I don't think I would have come up with it on my own, but it _does_ sound like a really good pairing.), **Triste**** Nanashi** (Life, hectic? Who would have thought? –grimaces- Sorry, I'm just a _little_ annoyed with myself for how long this took. Hectic lives might be interesting, but they're hell on the writing… -chuckles- Wonder how _that _rumor got around…), **Ultra Rodimus** (I suppose I could bring myself to tolerate her if she was a necessary plot device for a story or something, but it would take an extreme measure like that. And I'm guessing you're talking about Magic the Gathering? That one's kind of the progenitor of all these various card games, Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh, etc. It's been around for… I want to say at least a decade.), and **Windy River** _for reviewing_.

* * *

29 March 2005


	20. Education

**Warnings and Disclaimers: **Strange emotions and half-baked magical theories.

* * *

When Shinigami opened the door the next morning, he found not one, but two Itemholders standing on the front porch. "Skippin' school?" he asked with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow. "I thought _we_ were s'posed ta be the troublemakers around here." 

Yami scowled, while beside him Bakura chuckled, the pale spikes of his hair waving in the breeze. "The Pharaoh here felt like watching today," the ancient thief replied, stepping past Shin into the house.

The braided boy transferred his amused gaze over to the tiny, leather clad Itemholder, who flushed. "I've been through high school once before," he growled. "I don't need to do it again."

Shin flashed him a bemused look. "None of my business," he answered. "Frankly, I'm wonderin' why you're still goin' to school. I mean, from what he said," he gestured inside the house at the departed yami, "the only reason you went was to find us. And you kinda already did."

A minute later, the yami was smirking again as he went back inside, making sure to leave the door hanging open for whenever the speechless pharaoh decided to come inside.

-

"So what's up for today?" Duo asked, the coffee mug Bakura was beginning to suspect was inseparable from him in the mornings clenched tightly in his hands. That was the only outward indication of the anxiety the hikari had to be feeling after what had happened during their last lesson.

"Shielding first, of course," the tombrobber said dryly, startling a grin out of the American.

They were all seated in the living room they'd held the previous lesson in. Duo was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch Shin had claimed, while Yami no Yugi had stolen Bakura's previous chair, sending him to the second couch.

Trust the pharaoh to go for the closest thing to a throne available.

"All right, Shinigami's already gone through the first steps of this, so first we need to catch you up to speed," Bakura said, looking at the hikari.

Duo nodded. "Okay. Um, what do I need to do?" he asked, finally setting his mug down on the floor.

"First, get comfortable. This might take a while." He waited until the teenager had shifted a bit. "Hands on your knees, in your lap, it doesn't really matter. Right, now close your eyes. Can you see the darkness behind your eyelids?" Duo nodded again. "Usually, I'd tell you to visualize your soul room, but since you don't actually _have_ one anymore, just sort of picture yourself floating in that darkness."

"You're being wonderfully clear, tombrobber."

Bakura gave the pharaoh a deliberate sneer. "It's your turn, then."

The tri-colored head nodded regally. "Very well." Crimson eyes studied the young American, still sitting there with his eyes closed. "You're floating in the darkness. Are you a part of that darkness, or separate from it?"

For a moment the boy didn't seem to hear them, but finally his lips parted. "I'm not... sure," Duo murmured, and somehow it seemed his voice came from far away, breathy and almost indistinct. "We kind of... bleed together?"

The two veteran Itemholders shared a worried look. It wasn't supposed to be that way at all. Bakura shook his head in answer to the silent question; that hadn't happened with Shin, the day before. "Duo, I need you to concentrate, okay? Concentrate on your skin. Make it a barrier, between you and the shadows. Can you do that for me?"

Duo nodded slowly. "I think so."

"Now, push the darkness inside of you _outside _of your skin." Yami leaned forward, watching intently as beads of sweat appeared on Duo's forehead. Shin started to speak, but the pharaoh stopped him with an upraised hand.

"It's hard..." The boy's voice was just as distant as before, but now it was strained as well.

Yami gentled his voice. "I know it is, but you need to keep trying. Just keep pushing, get it all out."

It took a couple more minutes, but they knew Duo had at last managed it when his shoulders slumped and his eyes half-opened. "Damn..." he murmured. "That was harder than it looked. It didn't want to leave."

Shin tucked a strand of hair behind his hikari's ear, a concerned look on his face. "Are you all right?"

Duo gave him a reassuring smile. "Yeah. I just feel kind of... empty." He turned to look at his teachers. "What's next?"

"Next you're going to let some of that energy back in, but control the flow." Yami frowned. "You should probably take a breather first, though."

Duo nodded, grabbing his mug again and taking a swallow. His yami couldn't suppress a snicker at the face he made as he discovered his coffee had gone cold. "Excuse me," the young man said, shooting his yami a dirty look. "I'll be right back."

"So," Shin drawled as soon as he was out of earshot, "I take it _that_ wasn't normal, either?" He narrowed his crimson eyes in their direction, very clearly not at all happy about the situation.

"We've… never run into it before," the tombrobber answered after a cautious moment.

Shin glared at him. "Great. So ya don't even know if it's good or bad." He would have continued, but Duo reentered the room just then, sipping happily at his newly-steaming cup.

"'Kay, ready!" the hikari chirped, collapsing back into his lotus position. The yamis stared at him, eyes wide, and he grinned. "Caffeine rush. I am now officially awake."

Bakura shook his head, smirking. "All right, then, let's get on with this. Close your eyes again and feel the darkness around you. Is it still all outside your skin?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah."

"Now, what I want you to do is make a hole in that barrier, a very _small_ hole, and let a bit of the shadows in. Don't let it spread out, keep it all in one bundle."

For a moment Duo sat there, perfectly still. "…Okay. Like this?" he asked, opening his eyes and glancing at the two senior Itemholders.

Who stared in surprise and dismay at his totally black eyes.

"Duo," Yami said slowly as Bakura leaned in closer to get a better look, "just how much of the shadows did you let in?"

The braided boy looked startled, blinking those shadow-filled orbs. "Um, not a lot. It feels like… what I could hold in my hand, about?"

Bakura twitched and whistled silently. Isis had been right, then. The kid _was_ a natural conduit, if enough shadow magic to physically affect him while only being _held_ instead of used was so very little of his potential.

The pharaoh nodded, his face calm as stone, but so many years of forced contact with the man made it easy for the Ringbearer to see the unease he hid away. "Release the magic for now," he commanded quietly. "Now that you've got the hang of it, it'll be much easier in the future."

"Okay." Duo didn't close his eyes this time, and they could all see the black slowly bleed out of the violet. His yami breathed a sigh of relief and reached down, grasping the boy by the arm and pulling him up to cuddle by his side. Duo didn't protest, though his bemusement at his alter ego's antics was obvious.

"That's as far as we got with Shinigami," Bakura said. "Shall we go on to the next part?"

They all agreed and got down to work.

-

Heero dropped his bag to the hallway floor with a near-silent sigh of relief. Domino High wasn't the most unpleasant school he had ever attended as a cover, but it wasn't too far off the mark. He suspected that too many more days of it and he would be tempted to take a page out of his partner's book and start blowing bits of it up.

The sound of voices drew him towards the doorway to the living room. Shinigami and the twin of the short kid in his literature class looked up as he entered, the first nodding hello, but Duo and his white-haired tutor didn't look up from their conversation. The pilot felt a surge of _something_ go through him as he saw the way their heads were bent so intently together as they spoke, a burning, unpleasant sensation that ended up in the vicinity of his guts.

"The others will be here in a few minutes," he told Shin, still watching Duo as he tried to figure out the unfamiliar feeling.

The American jumped as he heard his voice, finally looking up. A bright smile flashed over his face as he saw Heero, and to the boy's surprise the feeling lessened a bit. "Heero," Duo acknowledged, still smiling.

Heero nodded, moving further into the room and sitting down on the free couch. "You're not unconscious this time," he observed.

Duo blushed. "Yeah, well, things actually went right this time."

"Mostly right, anyway," Shiraga commented. "There's still the little matter of adjusting proportions, but that'll just take practice."

The opening of the front door stopped Heero from asking just what _that_ meant, in a tone he had no doubt would not be appreciated. He already found himself not liking the ancient albino, no matter how well he and Duo seemed to be getting along.

As the rest of the pilots wandered in, a perplexing thought murmured at the back of his mind that their camaraderie might be _why_ he didn't like the man.

"So how did the lessons go today?" Quatre asked, his voice cheery as he smiled at his friends.

"Not bad," Shin answered. "No overloadin', no faintin', and we actually got pretty far."

Wufei looked curious. "Just what are learning, anyway? How to use..."

Shin smirked. "Ya can say it, Wu-bear. We're learnin'_ magic_."

The Chinese pilot winced. "Right." Shaking his head, he turned and left the room.

Heero could understand how the other boy felt. Learning magic existed had very nearly been eclipsed in his own mind by the discovery he actually had partners, plural, but he'd had his own little break down in the privacy of his room that same night. That something so illogical could exist... The thought was both terrifying and strangely exhilarating.

"Would you like to see some?" Duo offered, practically bouncing in his seat. Heero and Trowa found themselves nodding, and Quatre gave him an enthusiastic yes.

The American grinned happily and leaned forward, putting his long-empty coffee mug on the floor. Tossing his braid behind him, he held his hand out of it and closed his eyes.

For a few seconds, nothing happened, but then the air seemed to chill. Quatre shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. Duo frowned in concentration, and then something caught Heero's eye. He leaned closer, squinting, and was amazed to see little tendrils reaching out from the shadow cast by the couch on the carpet.

The shadows gathered beneath the mug, and slowly it began to rise, supported by the darkness underneath. It rose until it reached eye level, as the pilots gaped, and Heero couldn't immediately tear his eyes away. But he finally did, and a chill went down his spine as he met, not his partner's familiar amethyst gaze, but two orbs of swirling darkness.

"What the _hell_?"

* * *

A/N: Um. Don't kill me, please? If you do, there'll be a _much_ longer wait until the next chapter... No maiming, either. Maim me, no writie, comprende? 

Where the story is now: this is Thursday, and the last day of the suspension. Tomorrow they head back to school.

* * *

_Our most sincere gratitude to_ **…**, **AlterEthereal**, **blackash**, **Chara13**, **cheerful-pinkstar**, **Fate**, **gatogirl1** (A polite conversationalist, actually. And yes, I'm pulling everything to do with the magic out of thin air), **Herald-Mage Brianna**, **Hikagi**, **Jen Red Robe**, **Jewelle2**, **jordan**, **Kaaera**, **Kaori**, **Kimpatsu**** no Hoseki**, **kirallie**, **kivrin**, **LassyD** (Welcome back, hon. Don't worry, willpower's overrated), **Mithros**, **mystik**, **Pihorist**, **Rena Lupin**, **Rika Heartilly**, **Sailor Bluestar**, **silver kitcat**, **Silvermane1**, **skeren**** dreamera**, **spellhorn**, **Spinny**** Roses**, **The 4 Elements and the Creator**, **Tora** **Tigera**, **Triste**** Nanashi**, **Ultra Rodimus**, **Windy River**, _and _**Yami no Hikari-Chan** _for reviewing_.

Is wondering how many of you are actually still reading this…

* * *

22 September 2005


	21. Analysis

**Warnings and Disclaimers:** It's official, I can't write Heero to save my life…

* * *

Duo groaned as he helped clear away the after-dinner mess. "For the last time, Heero, I'm fine! It's just a side effect!"

Heero glared at him. "One these people have never seen before. What if it's not as harmless as you think?"

"Then I'll _handle _it! I'm not freaking defenseless!" Duo dumped the rest of the dishes in the sink with a loud clatter and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Well, that could've gone better," Shin commented wryly, grabbing a rag and a dish. Heero didn't answer, and he sighed. "Look, you _know_ he can take care of himself. He's been doin' it for years, was doin' it before I came along. An' he's takin' this training really seriously."

"I know," the pilot finally muttered. He began wiping down the table with brisk, efficient movements. "I just..." Heero avoided his eyes when the yami turned to look curiously at him.

Why, had the Perfect Soldier just almost _admitted_ he felt something? Shin felt a grin spreading and didn't bother trying to hide it. It was about time the bastard came out of denial... "You worry," he said triumphantly.

Heero's head came up, and he glared daggers, bullets, and other forms of painful death at the yami. "I do not," he got out through gritted teeth.

Shin snickered. "If you say so." He reached for another plate, turning his back on fuming silence.

-

"Ya know, there's an awful lot of this goin' around," the yami told Duo a few minutes later. His hikari was lying on their bed, in the middle of a furious sulk.

Duo sent him an annoyed glare, made all the more potent by his Shadow-darkened eyes. "Ah. Practicin' again, are we?"

"I can handle this," Duo growled, waving a hand and summoning a tendril of darkness.

Shin settled down next to him. "I never said you couldn't. An' if you think about it, neither did Heero."

The boy looked away, his face set. "Sure sounded like that was what he meant."

Sighing, Shin reached over and tugged on his braid until Duo met his eyes again. "You know better than that," he said quietly.

After a long moment Duo closed his eyes. When he opened them again, the Shadows had faded. "Why won't he just trust me?" he asked, his voice very small. "He did before, why can't he just..."

The yami pulled him against his side. "He does trust you. It's the magic that's got him all tied up. And can you really blame him? It ain't exactly the kind of thing you expect to run into every day. He's still tryin' to figure out how ta handle the whole damn thing."

A worrying thought had occurred to Duo as he'd been practicing. "But what happens the next time we have a mission? The only reason we've survived some of those things was that we trusted each other to do our jobs. Is he going to hesitate now because he knows about us?"

Shinigami had no answer for that.

-

Heero glowered at the screen, fingers pounding away at the keys. How dare that little... Duo was an asset, an excellent pilot, and anything that impaired his function needed to be dealt with! That didn't mean he cared about him!

Against his will, a picture flickered in the back of his mind, a smoke-like mirage of a memory: two bent, longhaired heads so close together that a wave of dark emotion made his fists clench even in recollection.

The pilot closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What the _fuck_ was wrong with him? Ever since they'd come to this city, it seemed, nothing had been the same. Shinigami, magic... even his own emotions were changing into something he couldn't recognize. And it was all centered around one Duo Maxwell.

Who probably didn't even have a clue how much he was confusing things for his partner.

With a growl, Heero brought up his e-mail. When he'd checked just after returning to the safehouse, there had still been no response from the doctors about Shin's 'coming out.' Under questioning Duo had admitted he wasn't sure Professor G had ever told his colleagues about the two of them, and the pilots could only imagine what was going on in the ranks above them while they waited for orders.

To his surprise, though, there was a deeply encoded message from J. The teen clicked on it and inputted the passwords that allowed the translation program he'd designed to begin working. Then he settled back into his chair to wait it out.

Long minutes later, Heero was reading over the results, astonished. No wonder the files had been so heavily encrypted... He'd known the other pilots had undergone the same rigorous testing he had, to gauge their ability, but he'd never seen any of the others' actual scores before. Duo's- and Shin's, apparently G had put him through the same tests- were... startling. To say the least.

Shinigami was physically stronger than Duo, while the hikari had much, much better reflexes. Possibly even better than Heero's own, though he knew training had as much to play in proper reactions as speed did. He'd been right in thinking that Duo was the stealth expert, but he was surprised to find that he was also the one who specialized in explosives; apparently, it was purely him to blame for the incident at the school.

If Duo had nearly always handled the base-invasion part of their missions, Shinigami almost exclusively flew Deathscythe. Duo was marked as an excellent pilot of civilian craft, but his scores in flying while operating weapons during battle were much lower than the yami's. Similarly, Duo was a good hand-to-hand fighter; Shin was exceptional. In his notes G postulated it was because the opponent was terrified out of his wits when confronted with glowing red eyes and such obvious bloodlust.

Heero smirked at that discovery. Imagine Chang's surprise, had he ever actually managed to _catch_ the pilot after a prank...

When it came to weapons, guns and knives, the two were at about the same level, though still not quite matching Heero in the first area. Analysis indicated that Shin was the actual Gundam pilot, while Duo was the doctors' almost uncannily skilled assassin. Heero could only imagine what OZ would think of him now, with the American's shadow magic added into the mix.

He almost missed it; it had been tacked onto the end of the briefing as though it were only an afterthought. Heero scanned it through once quickly, then read it a second time for content. There was nothing unusual in the order, and he rose, closing the laptop with a quiet _click_.

Usually he and Duo roomed together, as they had when they'd first come here, but after Shin appeared Heero had moved into a spare room he'd fixed a cot in. It was only a few doors away, and he was standing in front of Duo's half-open door almost before he knew it. Inside, he could see yami and hikari sitting together on the bed, facing away from the hallway. The pilot was about to tap on the doorframe when suddenly, as he took in the way Duo leaned into Shin's side, that unknown emotion rose up again and froze his hand in midair.

What...? It felt... almost like anger, but it wasn't quite the same. It always came when he saw Duo-

No, he corrected himself mid-thought. It came whenever he saw someone _with_ Duo. Someone close to Duo. Heero's hand drifted back down to his side as he considered the implications of that. The thought of someone close to Duo made him angry. Why?

Because Duo was _his_ peace, not theirs. Because Duo shouldn't be with them, he should be with...

Heero paled. Oh, fuck. He was _jealous_.

"Heero?" The pilot looked up to see Duo had turned and was watching him with concerned eyes. He rushed to blank his features, for some reason terrified that the braided boy would read his thoughts off his face.

Further analysis of whatever turns his emotions had decided to take on him would have to wait. "We have a mission."

-

_The next day._

-

Bakura settled into the desk with a resigned grimace. Kon had been absolutely adamant that he couldn't pull them out of classes until the week had ended, something about update schedules and personnel references. So he and the other Itemholders were stuck with one last day of school.

And then glorious, glorious freedom...

The classroom door opened and two of his protégé's friends walked in, Quatre Winner and the ever-silent Trowa Barton. Bakura's interest flared as he saw the blonde; out of the five teenagers, Winner had been the only one Kon had managed to find anything on so far. Mostly because he was one of _those_ Winners, the family that owned damn near a quarter of the civilized world. The only male heir of that family, too, according to the hacked records. Which really begged the question of just what a multi-billionaire was doing living with an ex-street rat, for one. How in the world could bring such two polar opposites together?

And another question was why he was living so far beneath his means. He would have expected the Arabian to be living in a place more like the Kaiba mansion than a suburban house, even a large, expensive one like what he currently called home.

The two teenagers settled into desks across the room. The tombrobber turned his gaze to the door to watch for Duo, his mind still poring over the many questions inspired by the results of their search. The minutes passed… and passed some more… and finally passed until the bell had rung, still with no sign of the American.

"What the hell…?" Bakura muttered, glancing over at the other two. They were watching as the teacher began to take roll, not looking at all concerned that their friend wasn't in class. Was Duo just skiving off? Strange, none of his friends seemed the type to approve of his breaking rules…

Bakura? Yuy's missing.

The thief's head snapped up. :What:

He could feel his hikari's impatience. Yuy. Is. Missing. Clear enough?

If it hadn't been for the fact Duo was as well, Bakura would have passed off that knowledge as Ryou's continued mistrust of the Japanese teenager. But now… :So is Duo.: he admitted. :Winner and Barton are here, though.:

:Yami says so is Chang, and that the kid looks a little tense.:

Bakura stole another glance at the two boys. Barton was as impossible to read as ever, and Winner looked as relaxed as relaxed could be. Either nothing was going on, or they could make a living raking in the poker chips.

What do you think it means?

:I don't know.: Bakura had to answer. :I just don't know…:

* * *

A/N: I'm just not going to comment on this one… Tired of saying it feels weird, 'cause it feels like that every time I update on this one lately. Things in RL are a bit hectic right now; Grampa died Friday (and while it sounds horrible to say it, he isn't really being mourned; he was the Man Without a Conscience), there's the memorial to go to, andsome other things are happening too. Found out today I'm getting my picture in the Arizona Republic, which is one hell of a headtrip...

Oh, and I'm rushing things a bit from what I was originally planning. This story's stretching on just a tad, and this chapter pretty much begins the actual plot that leads to the ending.

Hugs to reviewers!

* * *

9 February 2006


End file.
